Duelist Kingdom
by Chibi Pyro Duo
Summary: Set 200 years after Battle City does not include incidences that happened in the final arc Change is not widely appreciated, but sometimes nesscary for the greater good. Come honor the old and celebrate the new.
1. Chapter One Revised

Duelist Kingdom

Prologue

By: Chibi Pyro Duo

AN: Sorry, but I felt the need to revise some of the chapters, nothing major will happen in the plot, but from personal annoyance of how immature my writing use to be, I must revise this

The dying day of Shadi, keeper of the millennium items, had come. The young, yet very old, guardian that portrayed the age of 25 strained to keep alive as he waited for his slow death to approach.

He looked over to the woman whom he called daughter, the girl who he had guided through out her age to become what she was today. Though she was not his daughter, he felt he should have been, having been there more than her own father ever was. He looked at his little girl, Isis Ishtar, more appropriate as of now Isis Kaiba. Isis stood next to Shadi's bed as she watched her mentor slowly pass on in front of her. Her black dress all wrinkled and wet from the heavy tears she spilt from her sapphire blue eyes.  
  
Next to Isis was her well beloved husband Seto Kaiba. He watched an apathetic look on his face, never really caring for the old man in front of him, but still caring for his wife and her emotions, comforted her as best he could. Next to their parents were Isis and Seto's twin children Estella and Cassidy. Both children inherited their mother's Egyptian features, but the most minor details could change an entire person's look. For example while both children had their mother's smooth black hair, Cassidy had his mother's sympathetic, caring sapphire blue eyes, while Estella inherited her father's ice cold uncaring blue eyes. Touching each of the children on the shoulder stood their Uncle Mokuba, second in command at Kaiba Corporation, looking on at the old man with sympathy for his family in his eyes.  
  
Shadi rolled his head from the acquired upright position it was held in by the pillow to gain a better look at his funeral.  
  
First there was Ryou Bakura standing next to his wife who was crying into her husbands shoulder. Next there stood Pegasus Crawford whose silver hair was mixing with his gray hair. Pegasus stood prim and proper with his head down, making it look like he was mourning. Next there was Malik Ishtar standing next to him was his insane, yet surprisingly sober Yami no Ishtar. Malik the young blonde scamp still hadn't settled down and married. Yami no Ishtar was standing next to Yami Bakura. Both of the old sprits looked down at Shadi with cold uncaring eyes, but those eyes could never fool old Shadi, and say deep within their souls that they to be pained by the eventual lose of his soul into the afterlife.  
  
The door opened, all the guests turned around. Shadi's horizontal body was unable to see who had entered. He was able to see who it was when the mysterious person ran crying to his bed, and cried on the edge. Yugi Moto sat on the floor crying over his caretaker, with Yami rubbing his light's back.

Shadi got a face-full of Yugi's tricolor hair and asked, "How is she?" referring to another little girl he had helped long ago.  
  
Yugi's head rose from the sheets, and starred into Shadi's deep all knowing blue eyes, "When we left Serenity had just had their baby boy. She asked Duke to name him. He named it Gavin, Gavin Devilin."  
  
Shadi smiled peacefully as he heard his charge was all right, "I have fulfilled what I was meant to do in this very long life of mine. My destiny is complete. Goodbye my charges," Shadi looked at Yami straight into his crimson red eyes, "My pharaoh."  
  
Shadi's once bright eyes rolled into his head and he died. Isis leaped forward and screamed, "Shadi you can't leave me. You can't leave me here alone. The clan needs you, the pharaoh needs you, my children still need you, I... I still need you." Isis grabbed his clothes shook him, but had no response.  
  
Pegasus whipped around swiftly saying, "Yet another dies, He lived a good life he shall do well in the underworld."  
  
Bakura led his hysterical and sentimental wife out of the room, while Seto led the 10-year-old children out of the room.  
  
Yugi trying to be brave, tried to hold back his sobs, but didn't succeed. Yami rubbed Yugi's back, picked him up, and carried him out of the room.  
  
Yami Ishtar and Yami Bakura stood at the old man's bed a little while longer than the rest of the funeral crowd. Their transparent bodies said some ancient chants, thanking the man for taking care of their spirits for so long. Yami Bakura placed an ankh in Shadi's hands and Yami Ishtar covered him with the sheet. The two dark spirits both turned around and left the room.  
  
Malik walked over to a hysterical Isis still sobbing, he wrapped her in a hug as she cried into the night mourning the loose of a man that she felt she should have called father.

It had been two weeks since Shadi's death.  
  
Isis was leading a man down the hall. They walked into a room, the room known as the Shadow Temple. This room was covered in tablets of the ancient legends and in the center was the sarcophagus of the pharaoh, called fondly by Shadi the Pharaoh's Memory Board, which had a hole in it for each millennium item. This room was dubbed the Shadow Temple. The only items in the holes as of now were the Scale and the Key.  
  
Isis turned around and looked at the man that followed her, "Josh will you help."  
  
Josh's eyes grew hard, anger rising up in them, "This is what my father abandoned me and my mother for. A stupid legend and gold items?!"  
  
Isis glared at the man as she started to raise her voice, "Your father thought he was doing the best thing for you and your mother by leaving you."  
  
"He had no right to decide that. My mother spent years being heartbroken!"  
  
"Josh please helps us."  
  
"Not if it means abandoning my child."  
  
A young girl of 10 walked into the room. She had black hair in a ponytail with sapphire blue eyes. The same eyes as her grandfather. Isis stared into these eyes as then looked away.  
  
The little girl whispered only to her father, "Daddy are we almost done here?'  
  
"Yes Hikari we are."  
  
Malik walked into the Shadow Temple, he flicked back some loose strands of blonde hair, "Josh we need you to sign some paper of you declining the inheritance of the millennium items."  
  
"Yes," Josh bent down to Hikari's level, "Stay right here"  
  
"Yes father" stated the obedient little girl.  
  
Josh turned and walked out of the room, purposely avoiding eye contact with Isis.  
  
Isis smiled at the little girl and bent down to her level, "Did you know about your grandfather?" asked the eldest Ishtar.  
  
"No"  
  
Isis smiled again and walked over to the Pharaoh's Memory Board, and plucked the Key up. Isis walked back over to Hikari, "Hikari, this item is a relic that your grandfather treasured deeply. Can you keep it secret can you keep it safe?"  
  
Hikari nodded happily, feeling some sense of worth.  
  
Isis smiled for the first time since Shadi had passed, "Good" Isis' thoughts were _She has Shadow Magic in her. She can keep the Key and Scale alive._ The little girl hid the Key in her coat and her father came back into the room.  
  
Josh called his daughter, "Hikari, we're leaving now."  
  
"Yes Daddy." Replied the obedient little girl.

A month after this particular incident, Isis slept in her warm bed next to her husband at his mansion.  
  
She was tossing and turned from a nightmare; she saw Josh beating Hikari holding up the Key yelling, "What did I tell you. WELL WHAT!!" He grabbed the little girl and screamed at her in anger, "Don't associate with the Shadow Magic." The little girl turned her eyes- that she inherited from her grandfather- at her father and sobbed, "I'm sorry father I'll never do it again."  
  
Isis woke up and starred into nothingness, not remembering what she had just seen. 

A few more months' later Isis was sitting at a counter in her museum, in Cairo, that contained the ancient Shadow Temple.  
  
A deliveryman with a package under his arm walked up to the desk, "Package for Miss Isis Kaibia."  
  
"I am her." Isis signed of it and opened it. She stared in shock as she saw the Key. She looked over it and saw a slight hint of blood on it. She stared in horror remembering the dream she had had, a million thoughts of what had happened to the little girl came rushing back. Until the horrible truth sunk in; who would keep the items alive?  
  
She ran all the way to the Shadow Temple in a panic just in time to see the Scale levitating above its spot glowing; the Key in her hand starting to glow as well. Isis let it go and it levitated next to the Scale.  
  
Isis dropped to her knees in prayer hoping the Gods would answer her prayers, "No please, no I promise I'll find a suitable owner. I swear!! Don't destroy the only hope in this world that we have."  
  
A new image on the tablets appeared. All the millennium items appeared on it. The pictures of the Key and Scale stared to disintegrated and were the pictures were, were piles of ash.  
  
Isis turned to the glowing millennium items in fear. She saw the Scale start disintegrating first and next the Key. Soon were both items were piles of golden ashes Isis screamed bloody murder and repeated, "No, no please don't do this Gods please don't do this."  
  
A inscription on the tablet appeared Isis eyes followed the hieroglyphics, following what the ancient tongue said, " The items ... were found again ... and destiny complete. But the gods were not satisfied. The millennium items ... will find a new handler... or ... be ... reduced to ... ash.."  
  
Isis fled from the room from the terror of the new translation. She never returned to that room, no matter the client, no matter the persuasion; Isis Kaiba was afraid, afraid of what she might find, afraid of what was to come, and most of all afraid of the memories. A new inscription slowly appeared next to the old one, it read "Those who are born with Shadow Magic and weld these items, but not all are destined to have them. Out of the ashes of the late millennium items will rise a new one. With new powers and a new handler."

(All of these scenes flash before your reader's eyes)  
  
The setting, Ancient Egypt, where a young female brunet stands. She knelled at and alters with the Scale in her hands. She put the Scale down on the cold stone uncaring floor, and plunged a rusty twisted dagger into her heart. The collective souls of Shadi, Ishizu, Maximillion, Yami Bakura, Yami no Malik, and Yami all watched in horror as they watched their fellow Shadow Child commit suicide. The woman entered the after life never to return or be revived.  
  
Yugi, 60 years old (he had gray hair with some black and red strands left) His violet eyes shinned with happiness and innocence as they always would. The innocent old man gave the Puzzle box to a young boy with spiky tri-colored hair and maroon eyes. The child took it excitingly and ran to his room to start working on it.  
  
A young blonde haired girl, whose shoulder length blonde hair swayed making it seem messy as she followed her identical father and uncle into the Forbidden Room. Her father and uncle chanted something and the golden Rod she had seen her father covet so dearly started glowing darkly. The little girl hiding behind the doorway, her crystalline blue eyes reflecting the cursed realm as it enticed her with its dark powers emitting from the golden treasure.  
  
An old and frail Pegasus lay on a hospital bed. He was looking at his 15-year-old granddaughter with whose lilac eyes where stained with tears. Pegasus' hand glowed darkly as Shadow Power was transferred into the item in his hand. He took the girls hand and gave her the item. The girl looked down at the item and flung herself on her grandfathers bed crying. He ran a hand through lovingly through her purple-gray hair as he died.  
  
Ryou Bakura ran towards his basement. He sprinted towards the broken down wall, and placed his Ring inside the wall, and bored it back up. The ring glowed darkly with the traces of Shadow Magic that Ryou accidentally left behind. The white haired man walked upstairs to see his wife feeding their newborn child.  
  
Isis lay in her bed. She had aged considerably, as well as her husband. Both were old, gray, and wrinkled, living on their last leg.  
  
Isis looked at the girl who had her father's eyes. The only one of her children that could handle the Shadow Realm, and harness its powers. She looked at her daughter and said something holding out the Necklace for her daughter to take.  
  
The girl looked at the Necklace in disbelief and shook her head.  
  
Malik stood in the corner arms folded and leaning against the wall hiding in the shadows letting his sister have her moment with her daughter. The effects of the Shadow Realm had kept Malik young and gave his sister a choice, let me have the Necklace and keep it alive – like it had kept him alive looking fresh and alive like he was 30, or let her duty die. Isis refused to have any part in her brother's scheme.  
  
Isis once again pleaded with her oldest child. Having interdicted her father's skepticism and stubbornness Estella refused. Isis placed a hand on her bed, determined to make her child take the Necklace; but her hand went limp and that was the end of Isis Kaiba.  
  
Malik's head was down in disappointment and mourning as he took the Necklace out of his sisters' firm grasp.  
  
Malik presently presided in Cairo, his home. He took his sisters Necklace into the Shadow Temple and placed it next to the ashes of the Scale and Key. He stepped away. The Necklace glowed, levitated, and disintegrated, like it's predicators. Now there were three piles of ash left in the Shadow Temple as Malik walked away never to return to this place again.

(50 years later)  
  
Abandoned. That was the nature of the tomb. On the ground lay three piles of ashes. The only memory of Isis Ishtar and Shadi. The pile of ashes started to glowing.  
  
Out of the ashes of the Scale came a golden scythe with the Eye of Horus on the hilt. A ball and chain attached to the end of it. This was the millennium scythe, the item that could destroy bodies and souls, tell whether someone was lying or impure.  
  
Out of the ashes of the Key came a staff. It was made out of gold with the Pharaoh's story, the millennium items, and the new prophesy inscribed on it. This was the millennium staff the item that could control the elements.  
  
Out of the ashes of the Necklace was an amulet that hung on a chain. It was gold and had the Eye of Horus in the middle with a ruby in the middle of that. This was the millennium amulet the item that let you see and walk threw walls and let the possessor have the power of telekinesis which the person could only harness with ones emotions.

(150 years later)  
  
A girl around 15 with black hair in a loose braid swaying with her bouncy steps and sapphire blue eyes alive with laughter, walked in the Egyptian marketplace – a staff caught her eye. She examined it then bought it. The staff glowed as she walked home.  
  
Another girl appeared, 9 this time, with short dark brown hair that had green highlights ruffled slightly and bright green eyes looking at her mother with delight. The mother gave her a gift and inside lay a polished scythe. The girl hugged her mother, while she was doing that the scythe glowed.  
  
Another girl, 13 this time with long sleek black hair that covered one of her bright green eyes dodged bullets. She crept inside an old and unkempt tomb where she found a dusty amulet on the floor. It caught her eye. She picked it up and almost examined it, when bullets started flying again. The amulet glowed.  
  
Yet another girl of 14 appeared, with black-red hair that was shoulder length all bunched up in a messy bun and red eyes grinning mischievously during her birthday party. She opened up one of her present to find a golden box with puzzle pieces in it. She smiled at her grandfather whose maroon eyes shone maroon with innocence. The puzzle pieces glowed.  
  
A boy this time appears, looking around 14 years of age, with dark brown hair tousled from an encounter and fiery red eyes burning with passion looking across to a boy who was also 14 and possessed unruly blonde hair and deep fiendish purple eyes, possessing a golden rod. The brunet yelled something out and a Golden Dragon took down a White Dragon. The tablets with the pictures on it disappeared. The brunet grabbed the rod while the blonde looked on in shock. The Rod started glowing.  
  
A baby boy had just been born an eye looking necklace was placed around his neck. 17 years later that boy with his short silvery gray hair and 1 shiny brown eye, ran away from one of his friend, while his other more pale brown eye looked off into another direction, the boy was blind in that eye. The boy goofed around with his black, blue, and brown headed friend as the eye started glowing.  
  
A girl of 15 with tight braided black hair with white tips and crimson eyes starred at a wall she had just broke by hitting it. She saw it was hallow and dug around in the decree. There she found a dusty-looking ring. She dusted it off and picked it up. As she picked it up it started to glow.  
  
None of the item owners ever noticed the glow if they did they would have known in 2 years there life would have taken a drastic change for the worse.

(This is meant to be a quick flash of all the items)  
  
There was a staff sitting in a messy bedroom, the scythe being used to fight, an amulet around some bodies neck, a puzzle finally being finished and put together, someone griping the rod, the eye hanging off of a chasing, and the ring sitting on a bed.

Isis eyes came back into focus, "Oh what a life we will create for our children," she had on a plain black dress. She was going to see her friend Shadi for the final time.

Revised this because I recognized that my writing was bad at the time I wrote this. Stupid English class made me realize what a crappy writer I really am.

Chibi Pyro Duo


	2. Character Guide

Hey guys I got a request for a character guide so here we go.

The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly:

Serenity Maxwell:

Age: 17

Hair: Black in a loose braid

Eyes: Sapphire Blue

Descendent: Serenity Wheeler and Duke Devilin

Extra: Runs Devilin Games Inc. Possesses the Millenium Staff

Tarja Rosette:

Age: 15

Hair: Long sleek black and covers one eye

Eyes: Bright green, the one her hair covers is a paler green than the other because she's blind in that eye and it has a scar going through it

Extra: Is a General in Bakhu's Army of Ra. Has a sister named Neko who is currently being held prisoner by Bakhu. Posesses the Millenium Brooch.

Azumi Kasura

Age: 17

Hair: Black hair with white tips it's usually braided

Eyes: Crimson

Descendent: Ryou Bakura

Extra: Possess the Millenium Ring, and Bakura. Lives on her own.

Bakhu Antios:

Age: 11

Hair: Short dark brown with green highlights

Eyes: Bright green eyes tinted red; a scar runs through her right eye

Descendent: Malik Ishtar

Extra: Is the leader of well Bakhu's Army of Ra. Posses the Millenium Scythe. Orphaned at 9.

Nightmare:

Age: 22

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Extra: Mysterious leader of the cult that worships Oblisk, no information other than this can be found of the mysterious sadistic character.

Shadow Kage:

Age: 18

Hair: Black spiky

Eyes: Crimson red

Descendent: Shadi

Extra: Is a General in Bakhu's Army of Ra. Possess an infinte amount of knowledge about things that are going to happen.

River Tewfik:

Age: 17

Hair: Black and goes half way down her back with a few silver highlights, chin length bangs that cover the right side of her face

Eyes: Narrowed silver

Extra: Is best friends with Rain, more like a protector actually. Her dark side is, Chibi River which is the kid version of herself, the good her.

Rena "The Striker" Kina:

Age: 15

Hair: Black short hair

Eyes: Golden

Extra: A bit sadistic, well really really sadistic. Has a trump card in her deck called Shinimegami, and for some reason can never pull it in time to defeat our legendary good guys.

Mamono Kaiba:

Age: 15

Hair: Medium length Chocolate brown hair

Eyes: Autumn Brown

Descendent: Mokuba Kaiba

Extra: Is president of Kaiba Corp. Has many deadly relatives that would very like to see her dead.

Gideon Greymane:

Age: 19

Hair: Short silvery gray hair

Eyes: Brown, but his right one he is totally blind

Descendent: Pegasus Crawford

Extra: Ispresident of Industrial Illusions. He possess the Millenium Eye.

Brad Rayner:

Age: 16

Hair: Dark brown hair

Eyes: Fiery red

Extra: Used to be possessed by the spirit of the Millenium Rod, but banished it. Has the Millenium Rod in his possession.

Yuugi Yasha:

Age: 16

Hair: Black-red hair reaches her shoulders

Eyes: Red

Descendent: Yugi Moto

Extra: Leader of the Slifer Organization. Runs the Turtle Gaming Store. Possess the Millenium Puzzle. Is possessed by both Yami and her own light side Yasha.

Rain Bakura:

Age: 17

Hair: Spiky white that goes to her hips

Eyes: Brown

Descendent: Ryou Bakura

Extra: Her travling companion is River. Has a quite sadistic dark side named Kagura.

Alyssa Kaiba:

Age: 17

Hair: Long wavy brown hair with blood red streaks though it

Eyes: Browny green

Descendent: Seto Kaiba and Isis Ishtar

Extra: Is a co-trustee of Kaiba Corp.

Karumi Fox:

Age: 17

Hair: Blue with multi-colored blue streaks running through it

Eyes: Ice blue

Extra: Serenity's bestfriend. Is a bit greedy and the only one of the four little friends that doesn't run her own company.

Anna Borealis:

Age: 15

Hair: Long brown hair

Eyes: Honey Brown

Extra: Runs her own company of technology that is a upcoming compeditor of Kaiba Corps. Is a member of the Slifer Organization.

Lyndsi Wheeler:

Age: 15

Hair: Long thick straight dirty blonde

Eyes: Navy blue

Descendent: Joey Wheeler

Extra: Is the Vice President of Devlin Games Inc. Is a bit more ambitious than she should be.

Barak Ishtar:

Age: 19

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Descendent: Malik Ishtar

Extra: Partner to Ariel, a bit annoying,a Rare-hunter or member of the Oblisk cult.

Ariel Valentine:

Age: 17

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Purple

Descendent: Mai Valentine

Extra: Partner to Barak, a bit annoying, a Rare-hunter or member of the Oblisk cult.

Angel Kaiba:

Age: 21

Hair: Blondish-brown hair goes to midback

Eyes: Brown

Descendent: Seto Kaiba and Isis Ishtar

Extra: The ambitious one who plots many a times to take over Kaiba Corp and fails.

Lena Starling:

Age: 15

Hair: Light red hair with blonde streaks

Eyes: Dark blue

Extra: Runs Starling Enterprises a entertainment company. Is a part of the Slifer Organization.

Odin Ishtar:

Age: 18

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Purple

Descendent: Malik Ishtar

Extra: Is a General in the followers of Ra. At one time possesed the Millenium Rod until he lost it to Brad.

Duo


	3. Chapter Two

Duelist Kingdom  
  
By: Chibi Pyro Duo  
  
****  
  
"Damn it, I'm so late!!!" This came from an ordinary house in an ordinary neighborhood in an ordinary part of town.  
  
A girl of 17 ran out of the door. This girl had black hair which was a little bit past her shoulder blades, her hair was kept in a loose braid, her bangs were slightly spiky and partially blocked the view of her sapphire blue eyes.  
  
She had on the Domino High uniform, which consisted of a black pleated shirt that was a couple of inches above the knee, a gray tank-top which was covered by her gray blazer.  
  
The girl saw her a person out of the corner of her eye. This girl was also 17, with blue-black hair that had blue streaks of all different shades of blue in it. Her eyes were a chilling ice blue color. She was also wearing the Domino High uniform.  
  
The blue girl was Karumi Fox she said, "Hey Pyro, do you want to race?"  
  
The other girl who was known as Serenity Maxwell said, "You're on Hydro."  
  
The two friends raced to school as quickly as possible.  
  
When they got to their classroom they quietly opened the door to see their Math teacher Miss Tendo in front of the class writing something on the blackboard.  
  
The two girls waited patiently for the teacher to stop paying attention to the class when someone's head come in-between theirs.  
  
Karumi and Serenity both jumped back in shock and the other person just laughed.  
  
This person was Mr. Thomas the gym teacher. He gave serious look and said, "Late again girls?"  
  
The girls gave him an innocent smile, and Mr. Thomas gave them a look that said, "No way I'm buying that"  
  
Mr. Thomas sighed and said, "Come on girls follow my lead." He briskly walked into the room and said, "Good morning Miss Tendo"  
  
Miss Tendo turned around to see the gym teacher and said, "Oh good morning."  
  
Miss Tendo turned away from the door and Serenity and Karumi both snuck over to their seats.  
  
Mr. Thomas seeing that the girls were able to sneak in said, "Well sorry for disturbing your class I'll be going."  
  
Miss Tendo said, "Good bye." She turned around and saw Serenity and Karumi in there seats. She got a puzzled look on her face and said, "Fox and Maxwell when did you two get here?"  
  
Karumi said, "Why Miss Tendo we've been here since the start of class." She of course said this in a sickly sweet yet almost sarcastic voice.  
  
Miss Tendo turned back to the board mumbling "Alright then."  
  
A little while later a note bounced off of Karumi's head. Karumi opened it. It said, "That was a great performance. That voice was so sweet I thought I might throw up."  
  
Karumi grinned wickedly and took out a water bottle from her backpack. She wetted down a piece of paper and threw it at the back of Serenity's head.  
  
Serenity whirled around and glared at Karumi. Karumi threw another piece of paper at her. Serenity opened this one up. This one said, "Thank you, anchor anchor."  
  
Serenity got a sadistic look in her eyes as she brought out her lighter. She lit a piece of paper on fire and threw it at Karumi, who had in turn brought out her mini-fire extinguisher.  
  
Hence why these two were called Pyro and Hydro.  
  
The teacher wasn't paying attention for she was daydreaming about her date with Mr. Thomas and never caught Serenity and Karumi.  
  
****  
  
During lunch Karumi and Serenity were sitting on there own little private bench because anyone else was scared to sit next to them.  
  
"I'm so bored," said Karumi.  
  
"Me to" said Serenity  
  
"Hey girls maybe I can brighten up your day," the owner of the voice was a man of 19. He had short silvery gray hair half way down his neck. He had brown eyes, but his left eye had a vacant look in it, because he was blind in that eye. He was wearing a black business suit indicating he had just come from a meeting.  
  
Serenity giggled and said, "Thanks Gid, but I'd rather go make-out with one of the Kaiba boys."  
  
At the mention of the Kaiba boys Gid frowned. It was a common fact that Gideon Greymane hated anything to do with the Kaibas.  
  
Serenity said, "Aww come on Gid you know I was kidding!" She jumped up and hugged Gideon around the neck.  
  
Karumi said, "Yeah, but she wasn't kidding about making a deal with Kaiba Corp."  
  
Karumi got a fox like grin on her face after she had said this. Gideon grabbed Serenity and said, "YOU WHAT!!"  
  
Serenity put her hands up in defense and said, "Gid chill it was about technology. That is not Industrials thing."  
  
A female voice from far away said, "Hey guys looks!" A girl of 17 ran up to them. She had medium length chocolate brown hair, autumn brown eyes, stood above most of her female classmates, because of her extremely long legs. This girl was Mamono Kaiba.  
  
Mamono shoved a newspaper in Serenity and Gideon's face and said, "Read this,"  
  
Karumi grabbed the newspaper before Serenity and Gideon could and started reading it over. Karumi looked at it seriously and then said, "Hey guys you're going to be thrilled when you read this. They decided to do another article about the "Delta Companies."  
  
Serenity sighed and said, "Well are you going to read it. I love hearing about the gossip that surrounds my company." She said this very sarcastically.  
  
Karumi looked at Serenity and said, "As long as you don't pyro the newspaper."  
  
"Scouts honor"  
  
Karumi thought -She's not in the scouts-  
  
She said, "Okay let's start. "Everyone knows of the three "Delta Companies" Industrial Illusions, Kaiba Corp., and Devilin Gaming Inc.  
  
Industrial Illusions' original founder was Pegasus Crawford. He was of course was the founder of the popular game Duel Monsters. This is how Industrial Illusions started and is still running. The current owner is Crawfords prime descendent Gideon Greymane. The company is still patting creative ideas that are then passed on to other companies.  
  
Next we have Kaiba Corp. This company was originally founded by Gemina Kaiba, but was brought forth by his oldest son Seto Kaiba (also know as the 18 year old CEO) Kaiba Corp. Is now run by several members of the Kaiba family, but the current president of the company is surprisingly the only known descendent of Mokuba Kaiba. (Seto Kaiba's younger brother). Kaiba Corp is still developing new technologies around the world.  
  
Our final company is Devilin Gaming Inc. Duke Devilin and his wife Serenity Wheeler-Devilin originally created this company. The company is now owned and run by Serenity Maxwell Devilins prime heir. This company monopolized the gaming industry with its many fantastic games. All three of these companies comply with each other to crush the competition and keep there names reputable.  
  
There have been many rumors going around that Gideon Greymane may make a political marriage within the next year to unite two out of the three companies. But there are those that disagree. Greymane made a statement that he "Hates and despises all Kaibas in any way shape or form. I just do business with them." But Greymane is often seen with Devilins president Maxwell, as well as Kaiba. Is this statement that Greymane said true. This reporter wouldn't put it from her mind.""  
  
Karumi looked up and asked, "Is this what you were coming to tell us about Mamo?"  
  
Mamono shook her head in a yes.  
  
Gideon shouted, "Who wrote that piece of shit?!"  
  
Karumi looked at the reporters name, "Hm. is it any wonder this is shit. This was done by Heather Evans. The unfortunate gossip writer that graduated last year."  
  
Serenity looked at the newspaper in horror thinking -How could she write this. Well revenge is a dish best served cold.-  
  
Serenity looked up at Karumi, "Hydro or Pyro?" she asked indicating what kind of prank they would pull.  
  
Karumi answered, "Both."  
  
They ran out of the lunchroom.  
  
Gideon started after then. He realized he was alone with Mamono. He scowled and said, "I have to go Kaiba see you at the next meeting."  
  
Mamono cheerfully said, "Bye"  
  
Gideon turned around and rolled his eyes as he left.  
  
****  
  
A girl bowed to a lone figure on a throne. The girl bowing looked around 15 years of age. She had long sleek black hair covering one her bright green eyes. The covered eye was a little dimmed. The girl was wearing a black robe like all the other servants walking around the building.  
  
The figure on the throne came into view and you can see she is a girl that looks 11 years old. She had short dark brown hair with green highlights and bright green eyes. She had a jagged scar running threw her left eye. The eye with the scar running there it was tinted a crimson color. She wore the leaders robes of deep purple.  
  
The girl bowing said, "Mistress I have complete the mission."  
  
"And?" asked the figure on the throne impatiently.  
  
"And I have located the tomb."  
  
"Good find the meanings on the tablets."  
  
"Before I go may I."  
  
The figure sighed, "If you must."  
  
The girl backed out of the room bowing.  
  
When the door to the throne room closed all the way, she started walking down a set of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a door guarded by two men.  
  
The door opened and she stepped in. She walked into a dungeon and walked down a hall, until she stopped in front of a particular cell.  
  
A girl of 13 was chained up in that cell. The girl had fire engine red hair that was dirtied by the dirt clung in it. Her once bright green eyes that matched the other girl's eyes looked up at the other girl. This poor girls clothes were torn to bits.  
  
The girl in the black robes walked inside the cell and kneeled next to the other girl. "Don't worry Neko," whispered the other girl, "I'll get you out of here soon."  
  
Neko looked up at the other girl with weary eyes and said, "Tarja, don't translate the tablets please."  
  
Tarja closed her eyes and turned away from her sister.  
  
"Please Tarja don't."  
  
Tarja opened her eyes and said, "It is to late."  
  
Tarja got up and walked out of the cell. Neko shouted, "Don't do it. It shall be the downfall of us all!"  
  
Tarja closed her eyes as she walked down the hall. She could still here her sister screaming for her. Then she heard flesh met flesh and she heard a guards voice say, "Shut up you stupid bitch!"  
  
Tarja ran back to Neko's cell and saw the guard next to Neko, and Neko with a quickly forming bruise on her face. Tarja saw red as she punched the guard in his stomach and then kneed him in the groin.  
  
As the guard laid on the ground in a fetal position Tarja spat on him and said, "Don't ever touch her again!"  
  
Neko had tears welded up in her eyes. She looked at her older sister and said, "Sister please get me out of here soon."  
  
Tarja looked at her softly and said, "I shall try.'  
  
She heard the guards coming. She turned around and got a hard look in her eyes.  
  
She saw the guards and said, "Tell future guards to stay away from my sister."  
  
Tarja walked out of the dungeon her robes billowing behind her. She thought -Soon sister. Very soon I will get you out of here. I swear I will.-  
  
****  
  
A girl of 17 was sleeping. She had black hair that came to her mid- back, the tips of it were white. She was clad in plaid pajama pants with a long black t-shirt on that said, "My imaginary friend thinks you have problems."  
  
On the end of her bedpost was a golden ring. It had a golden eye in the middle of it with five dangling golden pieces on it. It was hanging on to the post with a brown leather strap.  
  
Suddenly a transparent figure stood by the bed. The figure had spiky snow- white hair, slanted brown eyes, with an evil look in them. He was wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a black shirt on that said, "I am the imaginary friend." He looked at the sleeping form of the girl and sighed.  
  
He said, "Azumi get up."  
  
The girl Azumi rolled over. Again he said, "Azumi get up!"  
  
Azumi said, "Five more minutes Baku-Baku."  
  
The mans face flushed when she called him that. He said, "AZUMI GET UP NOW!" He pulled the covers off of her. Azumi curled up to keep warm. The man grew very frustrated and grabbed the bed and tipped it over.  
  
Azumi jumped up revealing her flashing crimson eyes and said, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BAKURA!!"  
  
Bakura smiled sinisterly and said, "You're late."  
  
Azumi whirled around and looked at the clock. "Damn it!!"  
  
Azumi quickly went into her closet and grabbed her uniform. She stripped off her pajamas and put on her uniform. She quickly put her hair in a tight braid and threw the strange gold ring around her next before she ran out the door.  
  
Azumi ran to Domino High with her blazer under her arm exposing her two tattoos. On her left shoulder was an angel wing that extended about two inches long. On her right shoulder was a devil wing as long as the other.  
  
Azumi ran to school praying that she could sneak in.  
  
****  
  
After school was in the gym reading her book on Egyptian hieroglyphics. Then the 'heart throb' of the school came up to her. With his devilish smile and gorgeous black hair he thought he could get any girl. Well that was except Azumi.  
  
He walked up to her and said, "Hey ZuZu,"  
  
Azumi scowled and said, "Go away or face the wrath of a very vengeful teenage girl."  
  
He just smiled and Bakura and Azumi had this mental conversation.(-is Azumi- --is Bakura--)  
  
--Let me take over-  
  
-Fine, but no permanent damage my parent are tired of the lawsuits.-  
  
Azumi's hair got slightly spikier but it was not as noticeable considering her hair was in a braid. Her crimson eyes got slanted giving her a slightly foreign look.  
  
She smiled maliciously and said, "Hey you stupid jock what don't you get about I hate you!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Maybe this will explain it better,"(Yami Zumi is Azumi possessed) Yami Zumi took out a card, "Man Eater Bug"  
  
-Bakura don't cause serious damage-  
  
--Define serious-  
  
-Anything that indicated that he has been physically damaged-  
  
--Aww(Bakura did a little mental pout) Fine-  
  
"Man Eater Bug don't hurt him.to badly."  
  
Yami Zumi walked out of the gym cackling.  
  
As Yami Zumi was walking home she felt the ring pulling her. She took it out from under her shirt. She saw it pointing to something across the street.  
  
She turned to see what was going on. She saw a girl with black hair that was tinted red. It was to her shoulders and had red eyes. She also had on a Domino High uniform although she looked a year younger than Azumi herself. Around this strange girls neck was a upside down golden pyramid pendent held around her neck by a chain.  
  
Bakura released control of Azumi. She looked around and then continued walking.  
  
Bakura thought privately to himself -The Pharaoh, I would have known if he had survived as well. Unless.. he has also been inactive these last 200 years. This is something to think about.-  
  
Bakura sat in his soul room continuing to think about his new plot.  
  
****  
  
Hey guys like it love it hate it??  
  
Review  
  
Chibi Pyro Duo 


	4. Chapter Three

Duelist Kingdom  
  
By: Chibi Pyro Duo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
****  
  
Serenity was sitting in a meeting room wearing casual clothes while three men in suits stood around her. Next to her was her very distant cousin Lyndsi Wheeler. Lyndsi looked around 15. She was short and very pretty; she had deep navy blue eyes and long thick straight dirty blonde hair that was highlighted by the sun poring through the window.  
  
Serenity was listening to her advisors and communicating with Lyndsi through a mini laptop.  
  
A very nervous man entered the room and said, "Miss Maxwell, you have three appointments today. An envoy from Borealis Corp, and from Starling Enterprise and Mr. Greymane and Miss Kaiba are here because of the gossip column that just came out.  
  
Serenity said, "Thank you Pietro. Oh and Peitro tell them to come in dressed comfortably."  
  
Lyndsi asked, "Why?"  
  
"They are going to be trying to convince us to sign a contract with them, they should be less nervous then they need to be."  
  
Lyndsi looked at Serenity confused. After a couple of silent minutes Lyndsi said, "So Renity what do Borealis and Starling have to offer for us?"  
  
Serenity looked into Lyndsi's blue eyes and said, "Borealis is competing with Kaiba for position in the technology world, and Starling is an Entertainment Industry."  
  
Lyndsi nodded and said, "Oh."  
  
They waited a few more moments before the door opened. A girl of 15 entered, she looked sophisticated in her beige off the shoulder blouse and dark blue jean skirt. The young girl stepped closer to Serenity and looked her in the eyes. Serenity's sapphire blue eyes clashed with the girls honey brown eyes. The girl turned slightly to Lyndsi swaying her glossy brown hair and said, "Hello Miss Maxwell and Miss Wheeler."  
  
Lyndsi said, "Good afternoon."  
  
Serenity said nothing and sat down in her chair at the head of the table. Serenity stood there sizing the young girl up and asked, "What is your name? You seem to know ours it's only fair."  
  
The girl chuckled slightly and said, "My name is Anna, Anna Borealis."  
  
Serenity starred at Anna's eyes again and saw some secret hiding in there. Like she knew something that she didn't. Serenity broke eye contact with Anna and said, "Well, good afternoon Miss Borealis. What can we at Devilin Inc. do for you?"  
  
Anna straighten up and said, "My Company Borealis Corp. would like to be your technology supporter."  
  
Lyndsi said, "How could you compete with your obvious rival Kaiba Corp?"  
  
Anna explained her case. And at the end of the little meeting it seems like she had Lyndsi convinced, but Serenity sat in her chair arms crossed looking every skeptical.  
  
Serenity up from her chair followed Lyndsi. Lyndsi shook Anna's hand followed by Serenity.  
  
Lyndsi said, "Thank you for coming Miss Borealis, we will contact you soon."  
  
Serenity just starred at Anna.  
  
Anna walked out of the room and as she as she clicked the door shut she heard Serenity blow up at Lyndsi, "How could you even consider her offer. We've had a solid deal with Kaiba Corp. for generations. You want to give it up for some company that's been around what five years?!"  
  
Anna smiled and thought -Her loyalty is strong and firm. She shall do well in her trails ahead.-  
  
Anna started walking down the hallway while calling someone on her cell phone.  
  
Anna said, "Hello, Miss Yasha, . she seems able to handle it . yes . yes .. I believe that activating her powers would be good. Yes we shall . of course . It shall be tonight."  
  
****  
  
Back in Serenity's office, Serenity was sighing in defeat. She just filed a lot of paper work involving the Borealis Company. They were a good company and maybe in a couple of year they could do what Kaiba Corp could do, but not at this point. No need to take risks which could end in your own downfall.  
  
Serenity was spinning in her chair waiting for the envoy of Starling Enterprise.  
  
Another girl of 15 years stood in the doorway. This one was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
Serenity stood up and said, "Welcome may I please have your name."  
  
The girl looked straight into Serenity's sapphire blue eyes. Serenity saw that the girls' eyes were the same color as her cousins.  
  
The girl walked into the room and stood by the window giving her strawberry red hair natural blonde highlights. She said, "My name is Lena," then she smiled sweetly and said, "But you can call me Len."  
  
Serenity said, "Well Len please sit down and tell us why your company wants an alliance with Devlin Inc."  
  
Lena said, "Well you see your games would make an excellent movie that's our industry. You of course would get part of the prophet."  
  
Lena went on explaining her case for 30 minutes while Serenity and Lyndsi asked questions.  
  
After the meeting Serenity and Lyndsi both told Lena they had a definite answer to her deal and it was yes.  
  
Lena walked out of the room. As soon as she clicked the door shut her phone rang. Lena picked it up, "Hello .. Oh it's you Miss Yasha. Of course I believe she's ready as well. Tonight .. Don't you think that's a little soon? .. Of course I'm sorry. Goodnight."  
  
Lena walked out of the building feeling sorry for the young Maxwell girl.  
  
****  
  
Serenity walked into her room tired and cold for it was getting to be wintertime. Serenity's mother yelled, "Serenity Kalinda Maxwell, clean that horrible room!"  
  
Serenity thought -Organized chaos mom geez come on.-  
  
But she said, "Yes mother."  
  
Serenity whispered, "Time to shove everything in the closet." Serenity gathered clothes, books, and papers. She opened the door to her closet and put everything in it. She dropped a paper and bent down to pick it up. When she was near the floor something bonked her on the head. "Shit!"  
  
Serenity grabbed her head and spied the item that had caused her this pain. It was a staff. She picked it up not recognizing it as her possession. It was a staff that was gold with hieroglyphics around it. On the top of the staff was an eye with a hole in the middle were the iris and pupil should have been.  
  
Serenity looked at her clock to see it was midnight. She grinned like a wolf and hopped into her bed and thought -Oops looks like it's time to go to bed.- She left the staff on the floor discarded with everything else.  
  
****  
  
Outside her window stood a young man of 18. This man had been watching the girl all day and night. His spiky black hair helped him sneak around unnoticed. The only thing that set him off from everyone else was his fiery crimson red eyes. With those eyes he had watched the girl all day long.  
  
He walked into the girl's room through the window. He started at her and ran his cold hand down her warm soft cheek. He murmured, "Her powers have been activated."  
  
He backed out of the room and out the window.  
  
Everything looked like it had before. He looked like he had just slipped through the shadows.  
  
****  
  
Tarja stood before her master. "Mistress Bakhu, I have discovered pieces are missing from your tablet."  
  
The 11 year old on the throne gripped a scythe. This scythe was gold it had an eye on the hilt and a chain ball attached to the end of it.  
  
The angry girl said, "Find it."  
  
"Mistress the pieces of the tablets could be anywhere."  
  
Bakhu yelled, "I DON'T CARE," she composed herself again and said, "Take my two assistants."  
  
To a soldier in a black robe at the back of the room she said, "Find Odin and Shadow."  
  
The soldier left.  
  
Tarja said, "Thank you my grace."  
  
The soldier returned five minutes later with a man of 18, he wore black robes like everyone else, but wore a gold brooch that indicated that he was a general. The man was wearing a hood like almost every other soldier.  
  
Bakhu said, "Odin take off that hood"  
  
He nodded his head, out spilled thick unruly locks of gold. His purple eyes took a quick look at Tarja before he bowed to Bakhu  
  
Bakhu said, "General Odin were is General Shadow?"  
  
Odin replied in a deep rich voice, "Mistress Bakahu, General Shadow is out taking care of personal things. You gave him leave, until tonight that is."  
  
"Fine," she looked to Tarja, "General Tarja this is General Odin he shall be your help. General Shadow shall also join you. Since General Shadow is not here you two shall have a duel to determine who shall have control of this mission." Bakahu raised her scythe and yelled, "CHOOSE YOUR SHADOW GAME!" A dice popped out of a whole and landed on a little version of Tarja's face. "TARJA!"  
  
"I CHOOSE FIGHTING. A new weapon every minute until someone is knocked unconscious."  
  
"Very creative"  
  
"Thank you mistress."  
  
Odin and Tarja stared at each other. Odin pulled of his robes as did Tarja. But Tarja grabbed the brooch of her robe. This brooch was quite interesting it was not like all the other. This particular brooch did not have an empty hole were the iris and pupil should have been but a ruby in the center of it. She put the brooch in her pocket.  
  
Odin sneered at Tarja and they both said at the same time, "It's time to duel!"  
  
****  
  
Azumi was taking a walk through the park talking to Bakura (-Azumi- ::Bakura::)  
  
-So that's your story. Quite interesting-  
  
:: So now you know why you found me and how I survived::  
  
-So now we find all the people with Shadow powers and tell them what's going on?-  
  
::Because the only reason the Pharaoh would activate himself again was if there is danger::  
  
-So it's Baku-Baku the good guy-  
  
:: No I'm just tired of the damn Pharaoh taking all the glory. Besides he's had hosts the last two hundred years while I've been stuck in a wall!::  
  
-Over Dramatic-  
  
::What was that?!::  
  
-What?-  
  
::Quick let me take over::  
  
-Ok-  
  
Bakura took over and ran off after a source of Shadow Energy. He found a boy being mugged. This boy looked 16 with wheatear torn clothes all in black. His dark brown hair was somewhat ratty and his fiery red eyes had a tired look in them.  
  
The boy took out a golden rod and pulled a knife out of it.  
  
He lunged for one of his attackers. Then they all ran away.  
  
The boy whipped his forehead and turned around to see a Yami Zumi watching him. He was about to run away when she said, "Marik are you there?"  
  
The boy turned around and said, "If you mean that git of a spirit that came with my rod he's been banished for over a year know."  
  
Bakura let go of his control of Azumi and jumped out of the Milleniym Ring ready to attack the boy, when Azumi shouted "Bakura stop!."  
  
Bakura stopped and glared at the boy and returned to Azumi's side.  
  
The boy said, "The spirit of which you speak of possessed me and then one day I broke free. I found myself in an alleyway. I don't know were that spirit is or care."  
  
Bakura growled, "But I felt him."  
  
Azumi looked at Bakura curiously, "I felt Marik when I was checking around for the Pharaoh."  
  
Bakura retracted into the ring.  
  
Azumi walked up to the boy and said, "Hey I'm Azumi Kasura. Keeper of the Millennium Ring and its spirit."  
  
The boy looked at Azumi strangely and said, "I'm Brad, brad Rayner Keeper of the Millennium Rod."  
  
****  
  
AN: Yeah I'm done. Here's the story people so please review. 


	5. Chapter Four

Duelist Kingdom  
  
By: Chibi Pyro Duo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
****  
  
The sunlight pored through the open window. The black haired girl lay in her bed and mounded.  
  
Serenity heard a calming voice say -Good Morning-  
  
She mumbled "Good Morning"  
  
She opened her eyes and saw no one there. She mumbled something about hallucinations and up. She walked past her mirror and looked at her reflection.  
  
Serenity quickly backtracked as she looked at her mirror. Instead of unruly semi-spiky black hair, there was soft smooth black hair with violet streaks carefully placed in it. Her eyes were no longer the sapphire blue, but a stony gray. Serenity took all this in and yelled, "What the hell!"  
  
The girl in the mirror said, "Hello little one."  
  
Serenity touched the mirror and her reflection did the same.  
  
Her reflection said, "Oh I am very much real." She quickly took her hand back. Serenity thought -What in the world?-  
  
Then Serenity heard another voice in her head that said, "Well Serenity why don't I introduce myself.-  
  
Serenity felt herself collapse as she felt transported to a dark room.  
  
She fell into a hall lined with stone , one either side of this hall was a room. One was white and had an eye on it(that she was sure she had seen before), while the other was black and had the same eye on it.  
  
Serenity looked at the other woman in front of her. The stranger held out her hand to Serenity.  
  
Serenity just ignored it and got up on her own, "I'm only going to ask this once who are you?"  
  
The woman smiled slightly and chuckled, "My name is Arweyn, little one."  
  
"Well Arweyn were are we?"  
  
"We are in your soul."  
  
Serenity gave Arweyn a confused look and Arweyn said, "Let me explain. Most souls are balanced light and dark or Hikari and Yami. Every once and a while a soul is born with only Hikari or Yami. Then selected souls are either purified or corrupted to create the counter part, for that person."  
  
"So what I'm imbalance?" She thought -That really explain a lot-  
  
"Not mentally little one, soul wise. Some people never get to meet there other half, but those gifted with Shadow Magic do."  
  
"What's Shadow Magic?"  
  
"Nothing you need to be concerned about at this point."  
  
Arweyn smiled slightly, "Little one I believe you're late for school."  
  
"What! Damn it!"  
  
Serenity started going berserk pounding on walls said, "How do I get out of here?!"  
  
Arweyn smiled mysteriously and snapped her fingers. Serenity found herself in her room again.  
  
"Shit I'm so late!"  
  
Serenity quickly dressed herself and was almost out of her room when she tripped over her golden staff. She scowled at it and got back up and ran out of the room and to school.  
  
****  
  
When Serenity left her room the golden staff started glowing eerily  
  
****  
  
Serenity sat bored in class -Little one you should pay attention-  
  
-Great I have a scholar for a soul room buddy-  
  
-Sarcasm is not needed-  
  
-Why not?-  
  
-(silence)-  
  
-Hello?!-  
  
"Hey Pyro? Anyone home?"  
  
Serenity looked to see Karumi, "What's with you?"  
  
"Oh nothing just having a bad day. You know the invisible man won't leave me alone."  
  
"Sure,"  
  
There was silence for a little bit when Karumi said, "Pyro you coming it's lunch?"  
  
"Lunch!"  
  
"Yeah let's go!!"  
  
****  
  
Serenity and Karumi sat at their bench talking. It was rather difficult to hold a conversation when you have a voice mumbling in your head.  
  
When the two girls got back to class Serenity was fed up with Arweyn. Apparently the spirit had found that darn conscious that she had chained up and they were staring to double team her.  
  
Finally Serenity just gave up. -Can't you just take over my body or something? Then the work would be done.-  
  
-I was just waiting for you to ask-  
  
-What?- Serenity was back in the same hall she had been this morning.  
  
She got up and spotted a little version of herself with a halo around its head. Serenity pulled out her lighter and said, "Back in the chains!"  
  
****  
  
Yami Ren(that's what Serenity is when she's possessed) crashed on her bed and gave control back to Serenity. Serenity then fell asleep.  
  
Arweyn was back in the hallway and walked into Serenity's soul room.  
  
She saw her conscious chained up again.  
  
Arweyn walked over to release it when a body blocked her, Serenity's voice said, "She locked up for a reason."  
  
"Because she told you to do good things."  
  
Serenity raised an eyebrow and said, "And I'm supposed to be the Hikari?"  
  
Serenity was about to fad back into the real world when she said, "By the way there is a little unchained surprise in your room."  
  
A little version of Arweyn except it had little devil horns on its head flew into the room cackling.  
  
Serenity faded back and Arweyn was trying to catch her evil side. Serenity woke up and chuckled. She crawled into her bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
****  
  
Outside of her window stood the same man. He walked into her room. He looked at her and brushed the hair off her forehead and kissed it and said, "I'm truly sorry."  
  
****  
  
An: Warning to all I suck at fight scences  
  
****  
  
"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" yelled the two generals.  
  
A giant clock appeared above the battlefield a sword appeared in each of there hands.  
  
They charged each other and pared and swung, ducked and charged. After a minute for this the swords were transformed into staffs and started the minute over again.  
  
This time Odin gained the upper hand and had knocked Tarja down. The minute was up again and there weapons changed into knives.  
  
Odin smiled sadistically his knife gleamed wickedly with dark powers of the Shadow Games.  
  
He twirled his knife in his fingers. He then lunged for Tarja.  
  
She put her hands up to block his attack, when a little shimmer came from her pocket.  
  
Odin was about to meet Tarja's flesh when an invisible force pushed Odin onto the ground.  
  
Tarja looked up to see Odin on the ground. She scrambled up and got her knife.  
  
As she ran over to Odin it transformed into a scythe she brought it down to make it look like she was about to strike. Odin covered his face and Tarja quickly flipped it upside down and hit him over the head with the blunt end.  
  
Odin collapsed and there weapons disappeared.  
  
Tarja bowed to her mistress and Bakhu said, "Well done Tarja, as celebration for your victory you may request one thing. Tarja without hesitation said, "I would like to upgrade the status and welfare of the prisoner Neko Rosette."  
  
The eleven year old rolled her eyes and sighed, "As you wish." Bakhu snapped her fingers.  
  
Soldiers walked into the room grabbed Odin's unconscious body and removed it.  
  
Tarja followed them.  
  
****  
  
Bakhu watched as this duel occurred. She felt exhilarated when her blonde haired cousin was winning then something happened.  
  
Odin got thrown to the ground. Bakhu looked around the room feeling a new signature of magic in the air.  
  
-Osiri did you fell that?-  
  
-Yes-  
  
-What do you think it is?-  
  
-It's someone's Shadow Magic activating.-  
  
-Do you think its Tarja?-  
  
-I doubt it there is no millennium it or magic that deals with invisible forces.-  
  
The fight ended and Bakhu said, "Well done Tarja, to celebrate your victory you may request one thing."  
  
"I request for the status and welfare of Neko Rosette be upgraded."  
  
Bakhu thought -All she ever thinks about is that brat of a sister, I should have known she would have done this-  
  
Bakhu snapped her fingers her lower class soldiers came into the room and carried out her older cousin and Tarja walked out behind them.  
  
She thought she saw the general pin of Tarja's cloak glowing. Bakhu shook her head she really needed some time away from the self proclaimed Thief Queen.  
  
****  
  
A man in a black cloak with a general pin pinned to it walked into the throne room.  
  
Bakhu looked at him and said, "Welcome back stranger."  
  
"Your sarcasm is unneeded Mistress."  
  
Bakhu stood up and walked over to him, "Had it been anyone else you would have been dead by know."  
  
"True."  
  
Bakhu sat back on her throne, "So were have you been."  
  
The general took off his hood reveling spiky black hair and red eyes, "I've been watching a possible enemy or ally."  
  
"Really do tell."  
  
"She could have great power if she was trained."  
  
"But the Yasha girl might get in our way."  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Very well, your new team shall assist you in the requesting of this girl."  
  
"What team?" the general twitched slightly.  
  
"You have been assigned to work with two of your fellow generals; Tarja Rosette and Odin Ishtar."  
  
The general stood up, "What!"  
  
"Don't argue and sit down." Said Bakhu in a commanding voice.  
  
He sat down. Bakhu said, "Go cool off in your room."  
  
The man got up and bowed, "Yes my mistress good night."  
  
"Good night General Shadow."  
  
****  
  
Red eyes were flying across a computer screen. Azumi brushed back some of her black hair. She smiled wickedly and yelled for Bakura.  
  
Bakura entered Azumi's room and said, "What?!"  
  
"I found our mysterious person."  
  
"Who!"  
  
"Her name is Yuugi Yasha she just bought a old run down museum in Cairo, Egypt from the government. I did some research about the place. About two hundred years ago it was owned and run by Isis Ishtar and later Isis Kaiba. Her only daughter Estella Kaiba sold the museum to the government right after Isis died. The government closed down the museum about ten years later because the workers were scared of 'ghosts' in the building. Forty years after that someone broke in. Nobody thinks anything was stolen though. Os now Yuugi Yasha is reopening it."  
  
Bakura said, "Bring up that article."  
  
Azumi did it. "Bring up a picture of Yasha."  
  
Azumi pulled it up. Bakura got up close to the screen and studied the picture, "Can you enlarge this." He pointed to a necklace that she was wearing.  
  
Azumi did it and Bakura said, "That's him that's the Pharaoh."  
  
"That's a girl Bakura."  
  
"That girl has the Millennium Puzzle and the Pharaoh's spirit!"  
  
"Hey Baku-Baku look at this piece of information. Yuugi Yasha is the great great granddaughter of Yugi Moto the King of Games and runs a successful gaming business(The Turtle Game Shop) supplied by Devilin Gaming Inc."  
  
Bakura jumped up and said, "Azumi, we need to pay Yasha a visit."  
  
Azumi saluted and said, "Sir Mr. Sadistic Tomb Robber sir!"  
  
****  
  
They were both in front of The Turtle Game Shop.  
  
Azumi walked in with Bakura on her heels.  
  
A girl with black-red hair stood at the front of the shop. The girls red eyes met Azumi's own. "Ahh. the possessor of the Millennium Ring. I have been expecting you."  
  
A girl and boy appeared by her side hiding themselves in the shadows.  
  
Bakura stepped out from behind Azumi and snarled, "Pharaoh"  
  
Yami also stepped out from behind his host and growled, "Tomb Robber."  
  
The girl next to Yuugi said, "No brother is that any way to great an old fiend."  
  
Bakura gasped, "Yasha?"  
  
****  
  
An: Hey guys I think this might have been the fastest I've ever updated this story. Your guy's encouragement makes that possible. So the lesson you've learned here is that the more reviews I get the more I feel inspired to write. ^-^  
  
Chibi Pyro Duo 


	6. Chapter Five

Duelist Kingdom  
  
By: Chibi Pyro Duo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the storyline, their respected authors own all the characters.  
  
**** Last Time:  
  
The girl next to Yuugi said, "Now brother is that any way to great an  
old fiend."  
  
Bakura gasped, "Yasha?"  
  
****  
  
The girl named Yasha smiled a psycho happy smile and said, "Hey 'Kura"  
  
Azumi looked at Bakura, then looked at the spirit called Yasha. The latter named spirit tackled Bakura and knugged him like she would a brother. "Hey 'Kura, what's going on, I haven't seen you since the "Mighty Four" tried to dethrone my brother!"  
  
"Yasha you do realize that your dear sweet brother is right there," asked Yuugi.  
  
Yasha looked at Yami and said, "Oh yeah, what's up Yammers?!" Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
Yami shook his head and looked at Bakura, "That's all I've been able to get out of her for the last ten years when I ask about my demise."  
  
Bakura sighed, "I guess..."  
  
Azumi yelled, "Wait a second 'Kura," Azumi latched onto Bakura and he looked at her strangely, "You have to tell me what's going on." She glared at him threateningly.  
  
Bakura bent down to Azumi's level and glared at her(of course Azumi glared right back). After five minutes of silence and glaring Bakura cracked and said in a monotone voice, "Back in Egypt, I was part of a bandit group roughly translated into Japanese The Mighty Four."  
  
Azumi gave him an 'it can't be that corny name' look. Bakura sighed and said, "The Palace gave us that name. We were happy with the Terrorizing Quartet, but no."  
  
Azumi gave Bakura another strange look and Bakura coughed and said anyway, "The four members of our group were I, my partner Marik, Osiri, and Yasha here."  
  
Azumi tilted her head in confusion again.  
  
Bakura turned to Yasha, "What are you doing here? You're spirit wasn't saved like mine and Marik's."  
  
Yasha gave a superior look and said, "Well young Yuugi here..."  
  
Yuugi gave Yasha an annoyed looked and said, "Only young if you add all your time in the Spirit Realm."  
  
Yasha shot Yuugi a mock glare and continued, "YOUNG Yuugi here was imbalanced."  
  
"Believe it or not I'm the Yami." Said Yuugi her chest puffed out with pride.  
  
"Which makes me the Hikari." Said Yasha in a not so enthusiastic voice.  
  
Bakura chuckled and then looked at the Pharaoh, "What are you doing here."  
  
Yami walked next to Yuugi and grabbed the Millennium Puzzle around her neck. "My spirit is here. I found out that we were drawn to our former owners for their Shadow Magic. They were not actually imbalanced."  
  
Azumi looked shocked, "I'm balanced?!"  
  
Bakura looked equally amazed, "What happened to you?"  
  
Yuugi looked around, "Azumi I believe it is time to explain something's, mainly the gift of powers."  
  
"A girl named Bakhu Antios is trying to find the key to the Shadow Magic. Around two years ago she had a girl Tarja Rosette steal tablets from the Pharaoh's Tomb in the Ishtar Egyptian History Museum. Yami, Yasha, and myself are trying to stop her."  
  
Azumi asked, "What about the miraculous Millennium Items, I hear so much about from Bakura?"  
  
Yuugi sighed in defeat, "She welds one."  
  
Bakura looked semi-shocked, "Which one, last time I was around only the key and scale were available and neither are very powerful."  
  
Yami smirked, "This Tomb Robber is where you are wrong."  
  
Yuugi interrupted him, "Those two Millennium Items were destroyed as well as the Millennium Necklace."  
  
Bakura once again looked shocked, "What Isis' item!"  
  
Yami looked sadden, "Yes her daughter Estella refused to be involved."  
  
"What! Ungrateful brat!" Yami silently agreed with his foe.  
  
Yuugi continued with the story, "The key, scale, and necklace, all were destroyed and replaced with the Millennium scythe, amulet, and staff. The scythe is like the scale only slightly different, it can tell if someone is lying, and can destroy souls and bodies, but this does take a lot out of the owner of the item. It can leave them near death. The amulet can let a person see through walls and with strong emotions the owner can use telekinesis. The staff can control the elements."  
  
Yuugi looked into Azumi's red eyes directing this only to her, "As you are aware of I am the owner of the puzzle, you the ring, the eye is owned by Pegasus' decent Gideon Greymane, the staff Duke Devlin's decedent Serenity Maxwell, the amulet a girl in Bakhu's leagues Tarja Rosette, I am still trying to locate the owner of the rod," Azumi shot Bakura a look, "and the scythe is owned by Malik Ishtar's descendent Bakhu Antios."  
  
Yami stepped up next to Yuugi, "Yuugi, Yasha and I are trying to stop Bakhu as you have heard, but we are having some difficulties."  
  
Yuugi looked at the holder of the Millennium Ring, "Would you be willing to join our team?"  
  
Yasha looked hopefully at Bakura, "Come on 'Kura it would be like old times!"  
  
Bakura looked at Azumi, then at Yasha, "I'm sorry Yasha, but my place is never on the side of good."  
  
Azumi looked relieved and laughed, "Neither is mine fortunately!"  
  
Yasha glared at Bakura then at Azumi, "Then leave!" Yasha pointed to the door.  
  
Azumi and Bakura both said at the same time, "Gladly!"  
  
The two left. Yuugi turned to Yasha with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Well that certainly could have gone better."  
  
Yasha looked at Yuugi with disgust and went to her soul room.  
  
Yami circled his arms around Yuugi's waist and nuzzled his head in her hair and whispered, "Well now that we're alone."  
  
Yuugi sighed and said, "Baka hormonal pharaoh." She turned around and kissed him.  
  
****  
  
1 month later  
  
****  
  
"Damn it I'm so late!"  
  
Arweyn sat on the bed in her Egyptian garb watching her Hikari in amusement.  
  
Serenity ran into her room with her toothbrush in her mouth trying to get her uniform on. Arweyn laughed her coy laugh. Serenity whipped around, took her toot-brush out of her mouth and while spewing foam at Arweyn said, "You could help."  
  
"But where would the fun be in that Hikari?"  
  
"Baka Yami!"  
  
Serenity ran for the door and she tripped over her gold staff... again. She looked at the staff and said, "I could have sworn I put that away!"  
  
"It seems your memory is almost as bad as the Pharaoh's Hikari." Arweyn chuckled at her own inside joke.  
  
Serenity looked at Arweyn and just raised an eyebrow, "Right..."  
  
Serenity put a hand around the staff. As soon as her hand made full contact around the staff fire shot out of the eye end. Serenity let go and leapt back. She crawled up to the staff in a curious manner.  
  
Arweyn looked alarmed, "Hikari don't touch it!"  
  
Ignoring her yami Serenity proceeded to poke the staff. Nothing happened. Serenity sniffed, "Where did all the pretty fire go?"  
  
Arweyn sighed, "Hikari be careful..."  
  
It was to late Serenity had already grabbed the staff and started to inspect it. Arweyn looked worried and to distract her hikari said, "Hikari are you not late for school?"  
  
"That's right!" Serenity quickly put the staff on her bed. "Stay!" She grabbed her book bag and rushed out the door.  
  
Arweyn stayed behind and glared at the staff, "Those Ancient Rulers will not, rule mine or my Hikari's life!"  
  
Arweyn returned to her soul room and her Hikari.  
  
****  
  
Tarja Rosette is usually a calm, cool, and collective girl. But when dealing with a very irritated and frustrated Odin Ishtar, her patience was shortened. The fifteen-year-old general was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off.  
  
Tarja was sitting on the black leather couch in the counsel room watching her fellow general Odin pacing back and forth mumbling about never trusting someone with semi-glowing red eyes.  
  
Odin finally stopped pacing and looked at Tarja, "Were the hell is Kage!"  
  
Tarja snapped, "How the hell should I know! All of a sudden I become his keeper!"  
  
Odin backed down and picked up his pacing again.  
  
A few minutes flew by and the black haired, red-eyed general in question walked through the door.  
  
Odin snapped his head in Shadow's direction and said, "Where the hell have you been? OUR team leader, General Rosette, called this meeting an hour ago!"  
  
Shadow looked at Odin with a monotone voice he said, "I was aware of that Ishtar."  
  
Odin fumed, "So why were you late. Trying to get into Mistress Antios' good graces?"  
  
Shadow sneered, "I was summoned by your cousin to get our next mission."  
  
"Why wouldn't she give it to our team LEADER?"  
  
"Because she didn't want to give General Rosette such a project as messangry."  
  
Tarja looked on in amusement at the two males fighting. "General Ishtar." Odin looked over to Tarja, "I don't deem it necessary to berate General Kage."  
  
Odin bowed his head, "Yes ma'me."  
  
Tarja smirked at her power. She turned to Shadow and said, "Kage, report."  
  
Shadow saluted and gave Tarja a hologram machine. Tarja pushed the green button and an image of their leader was on the screen  
  
The hologram said, "Greetings Generals. Your mission is to track down a girl named Serenity Maxwell." An image of a seventeen-year-old girl ran across the screen, "I want you to make her join our side. If she doesn't kidnap someone she cares for, kill her for all I care, just don't let Yasha get a hold of her!"  
  
The message stopped and a little cartoon dragon said, "This message is brought to you by Kaiba Corporation!"  
  
Shadow scowled while both Tarja and Odin opened up their mini-computers.  
  
Odin said, "Serenity Kalinda Maxwell, 17, black hair, blue eyes, only known heir of Duke Devlin."  
  
Tarja interrupted him, "I've located her to the Domino district."  
  
Odin looked around, "You get that Kage?" But Shadow had already left the room, "Damn not again!" Odin started walked toward the door.  
  
Tarja closed her computer and said, "Then let the games begin!"  
  
****  
  
1 Day Later  
  
****  
  
Serenity, Gideon and Mamono were all walking down to the arcade were they were meeting up with Karumi. The three presidents were meeting the forth member of their little cliché after a long and tedious meeting.(Serenity planned on showing Karumi her staff, because her mom was an antique saleswoman).  
  
Serenity turned to Gideon, "So Gid what do you think of Starling Enterprises."  
  
"They have potential," he answered.  
  
Mamono sighed, "Gid.."  
  
Gideon interrupted Mamono, "Starling has the potential to go as high as our companies. One day it will be a great competitor. Were you going to say something Kaiba?"  
  
Mamono gave him an annoyed look and shook her head.  
  
The trio heard a voice, "Hey Renny, Gid, Mamo!" Karumi came running over to the Delta Company owners her multicolored blue hair shimmering in the blazing sun.  
  
Karumi and Serenity hooked arms and started skipping down the side walk singing "Follow the Yellow Brick Road" from one of the old films they showed in school about the 20th century.  
  
Mamono smiled brightly and hooked arms with Gideon, Gideon scowled and trudged along.  
  
****  
  
Along the shadows of the ally a figure was watching the group. The short black hair swayed as the wind blew by, the girls sharp golden eyes stayed on the black haired blue-eyed target.  
  
****  
  
The gang continued to skip to the arcade, when a figure jumped in front of them. The black hair and golden eyes gave the quartet shivers, the black pants and the white tank top set off the mood of the girl. The final touch of her evil look was her golden tan. The girl said, "Serenity Maxwell!" She pointed at Serenity, "It's time to duel!" The girl took out a pendent and a dark realm surround a very confused Serenity.  
  
****  
  
Shadow had just arrived on the scene seeing a girl with one of Nightmare's pendants. He watched as the Shadow Realm surround the two duelists. One word came out of his mouth at this moment, "Shit!"  
  
****  
  
Serenity started having trouble breathing. The darkness consumed her.  
  
-Hikari- she heard her Yami say –Hikari are you all right?!-  
  
-Arweyn?-  
  
-Hikari, I'm going to merge with you-  
  
-Merge?-  
  
-Yes our mind, body, and soul will become one. We decide whose personality is dominant-  
  
-What?-  
  
-Don't worry Hikari, we will be able to separate. You will be the dominate for know-  
  
-So hard to breath.-  
  
Arweyn merged with Serenity. The girl gasped for air. She realized were she was and proceeded to get up and look around.  
  
Serenity did notice that while she still thought the same that her spiky black bangs that hid her sapphire blue eyes was no more. Her bangs had shortened slightly and were softer as was the rest of her hair. Unknown to the girl was that her eyes were now a swirl of blue and violet.  
  
After carefully trying to find her way out of the darkness, she saw a purple glow coming from ahead of her. "Yes that must be a way out!" She ran to it, she then proceeded to trip and fall onto the dark floor. She looked up and saw a male figure in a purple robe pointing a staff at her.  
  
She scooted back a bit in fright at the sight of the man.  
  
The purple man's eyes flashed –Who dares enter our domain without our Pharaoh's permission!-  
  
"What?!" asked Serenity in confusion.  
  
The man brought down his staff about to blast Serenity with energy when a sword blocked his way.  
  
This swordsman seemed to admit a light that let Serenity see both figures clearly. "THE DARK MAGICIAN!" The Dark Magician gave her an ominous stare.  
  
She turned to the other figure, "NEO THE MAGICAL SWORDSMAN!" Neo smiled at Serenity –Hello Serenity.-  
  
"Oh my sweet lighter, you're talking to me!"  
  
-Yes I am-  
  
-Hmm.. foolish human- commented the Magician.  
  
-She is a chosen one.-  
  
"Hello talking about me is not helpful, I'm lost!"  
  
The swordsman smiled and held out his hand. Serenity smiled and took his hand. He helped her up –Serenity it is good to see you alive and well.-  
  
"How.. how.. do you know my name?"  
  
The swordsman smiled –That's my secret-  
  
The magician rolled his eyes and said –I trust you can get the human out of here on your own swordsman?"  
  
-Of course-  
  
The Dark Magician left.  
  
Neo smiled at Serenity again, -Let me show you were you wish to be.- He took her hand and started to lead her into the darkness.  
  
-You can stop right there Neo- said a female voice.  
  
-Oh no!- groaned Neo. Four females jumped in front of him. –Serenity let me introduce you.-  
  
-We can introduce ourselves- the woman that looked like the leader turned to Serenity. –Lady Assailant of the Flames-  
  
The one with a red cloak on said, -Fire Princess-  
  
The one dressed like a witch –Fire Sorceress-  
  
The one dressed like a knight said –Flame Champion-  
  
Serenity starred wide-eyed. Neo smiled, -Serenity, the pyro sisters will take over for now good luck.-  
  
All the various pyro monsters lead Serenity into the darkness.  
  
****  
  
Karumi, Mamono, and Gideon were all outside the dark dome. Karumi continued to pound on the dome in frustration hoping it would break.  
  
"Karumi will you stop that!" yelled Gideon.  
  
Karumi turned around, you know what Gideon no, my best friend since third grade is in that dome somewhere. For some reason some freak is after her, my mind is running a million miles a minute. So no, I will not stop trying to get in there!"  
  
Mamono's eyes threaten to spill tears, "What are we going to do?"  
  
Karumi did something she never normally did and comforted Mamono.  
  
Gideon sighed and turned around. He put his head up against the solid black dome, "Serenity, please come back safe." His necklace started to glow. He touched the golden family heirloom. Then he melted into the dome.  
  
Karumi and Mamono looked in shock. Karumi started to pound on the dome again with for furious anger hoping again to break it.  
  
Mamono looked at the dome and whipped a tear, "Gid, please bring her back."  
  
****  
  
Serenity was standing on one of the old duel tables. Why was she here? Because her little pyro friends had been trying to lead her out of the Realm when Miss Little Golden Eyes challenged her to a duel.  
  
So here she was stuck in this duel with 2000 of her 4000 lifepoints left, had Celtic Guardian in Defense mod, with only a Magic Jammer out on the field.  
  
While "The Striker" as she called herself still had 3500 of her lifepoints left, had Patrician of Darkness waiting in Attack mode, and had one other card on the field with a magic or trap card waiting for her.  
  
She drew a card. Yes it was the magic card Ookazi. "I play the magic card Ookazi." The Striker's life points decreased by 800 making it 2900 know. "And I sacrifice Celtic Guardian to bring forth Twin Headed Fire Dragon! Attack Patrician of Darkness!"  
  
The Striker smirked, "I activate Patrician of Darkness' special ability."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can direct choose who you attack know, and I choose my face down card." Striker's Master Kyonshee was destroyed. "Better luck next time."  
  
Serenity growled and ended her turn.  
  
****  
  
Odin yelled, "Kage you can't run away from your teammates like that." Shadow was not paying attention to him, "What are you staring at?" Odin looked over to see the dome, "Oh shit!"  
  
Tarja looked over "Damn!"  
  
Odin gulped, "So I'm assuming"  
  
Shadow sighed, "That our charge is in there, yes."  
  
Odin cursed again.  
  
Shadow started to walk towards the dome, "Stay here."  
  
Odin quickly followed him, "Wait a second Kage you just can't continue to run off whenever you please there's a...." Tarja hit one of Odin's pressure points and he passed out.  
  
Tarja looked at Shadow, "Do what you have to, but she better come out safe."  
  
Shadow saluted, "Yes Leader Rosette."  
  
Shadow ran off towards the dome.  
  
****  
  
Down to 1000 lifepoints and The Striker had 2500, just the luck of a pyro right.  
  
Serenity drew a card Book of Secret Arts, great if only she had a Spellcaster in her hand. She sighed "I'll switch Burning Beast to Defense mode, and end my turn."  
  
The Striker smirked, "You have fallen into my trap! Now I may summon my ultimate monster The Shinimegami!" She laughed manically.  
  
"First I activate the Ritual Card, Ritual of Cursed."  
  
Serenity cursed, then she got an idea, a wonder awful idea. "I think not Striker, I counter it with Magic Jammer."  
  
"What, that is not possible."  
  
"It is, the game has just turned around!"  
  
"I will get you in the end."  
  
"Just try."  
  
****  
  
Gideon was running through the shadows not a light could be found anywhere. It was silent, so silent he could here the faint pumping of his heart as he ran into the darkness.  
  
He continued to run until he was tired, even then he tried to continue on with one thought on his mind, he must find Serenity.  
  
A ball of light started to head towards his direction. It charged over to him then stopped in front of him. The light started to take its form as Neo the Magical Swordsman.  
  
-Hello Gideon-  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
-You are well known here.-  
  
"Why?"  
  
-All in good time young master all in good time- Neo gestured for Gideon to follow him –Follow me I'll take you to her-  
  
Without even thinking Gideon ran off behind Neo.  
  
****  
  
Serenity-100 Striker-200 "There's no way for you to win!" yelled the Striker.  
  
Serenity closed her eyes. Her opponent was right. What was she going to do. –Focus Hikari- She could her the calm soothing words of Arweyn in the deep corners of her mind.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes again, that was right as long as she focused, kept her eye on the goal she could win. She put her hand on the deck getting ready to draw. Doubt started creeping into her mind again.  
  
A male voice rang, "FOCUS!"  
  
Serenity's eyes snapped open and her eyes laid on a black haired red-eyed male.  
  
She drew the card and looked at it, Neo the Magical Swordsman! Great the "Striker" only had Dark Ruler has Des, out which had 2450 attack points. She looked at her options. Let's see she had four other cards in her hand, Mr. Volcano, Flame Champion, Book of Secret Arts, and hey wait Horn of the Unicorn nice. "I play Neo the Magical Swordsman."  
  
"Ha weaklings that is no match for my monster!"  
  
"It isn't until I do this. I will equip Neo with the Horn of the Unicorn which raises its Attack to 2400."  
  
"That's not enough to defeat me."  
  
"It isn't until I also equip him with this card, The Book of Secret Arts. Which makes his Attack 2700. Just enough to beat you Striker. Neo the Magical Swordsman Attack Dark Ruler has Des.!"  
  
"Noooo!"  
  
The Striker was sent off into the Shadow Realm, while Serenity preceded to faint from the overwhelming effects of the Shadow Realm.  
  
The red-eyed male smiled and picked her up.  
  
****  
  
Gideon finally saw it, a light. He turned around to thank the Duel Monster, to find that he had disappeared.  
  
He walked towards the dim light. When he reached it he saw Serenity on one of the old duel tables. He heard his friend yell, "ATTACK!!" Neo the Magical Swordsman (Gideon thought this was ironic), attacked. A huge light flooded the room. Gideon shielded his eyes. When he was finally able to look, Serenity was gone!  
  
He quickly ran over to the duel table. A red-eyed black-haired boy about his own age had Serenity in his arms. Gideon yelled, "Hey, who are you!"  
  
The man just stood there and almost cradled Serenity.  
  
"I said, who are you! What are you doing with her!"  
  
The red-eyed man looked at Gideon and said, "I'm here to protect her."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"Nothing you need to be concerned of."  
  
"Gideon stepped towards the man."  
  
"I can protect her too."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"How dare you I'm her friend, there is no one else she can be safer with!"  
  
Gideon stepped forward to the spiky haired man who yelled, "If you care at all for her you won't put her in danger!!"  
  
Gideon stood confused. The man took this time to disappear from the Realm. Gideon then himself faded from the Realm. He found himself falling falling falling, until he hit a hard surface.  
  
He opened his eyes to see Mamono right above him, "Gid, Gid are you alright?!"  
  
"Mamo..." mumbled Gideon.  
  
Mamono smiled warmly, Karumi stood over him, "Gid, did you find her is she ok? Did anything happen to her?"  
  
Gideon struggled for his words, "Red, black, light, safe."  
  
Mamono said, "Karumi he's delirious! Besides he would not have come back unless she was safe."  
  
"But..."  
  
Mamono stood protectively over him, "Karumi, right now we need to help Gid. I'm worried about Ren to, but that dome is gone, I'm sure she came out okay!"  
  
Karumi looked down at Gideon. His eyes seemed to tell her that everything would be all right. Karumi looked away, "Alright Gid, let's get you inside."  
  
****  
  
Shadow melted out of the Shadow Realm. He looked at the girl in his arms. Why hadn't he just let the kid take her? Why was he so protective of this girl?  
  
"Were is Kage?! I can't believe you let him go AGAIN! What kind of leader are you?!"  
  
Shadow shook his head at Odin's ranting. He smiled slightly and shifted Serenity's weight in his arms. He started walking to her house.  
  
He placed her in her bed and kissed her on the forehead almost lovingly. –What are you doing to me Serenity?-  
  
Serenity unknown to Shadow was starting to open her eyes, vision hazy she saw the outline of the same boy fro the Realm.  
  
Serenity moaned, "I fell like I was run over by a stampeding herd of rabid kangaroo's."  
  
Shadow now aware that Serenity was awake got a panicked look on his face and jumped out the window.  
  
Serenity looked confused, she shook her head and said, "Hallucinations are bad" –I concur Hikari-  
  
****  
  
Azumi looked over the area were the Shadow Games had taken place. –So that's the staff owner.- stated Bakura.  
  
-Gee you're perceptive Bakhu-Bakhu-  
  
Bakura glared, -Don't call me that!-  
  
-Make me-  
  
"Azumi"  
  
Azumi turned her head, "Huh?" When she turned around she came face-to-face with the famous Millennium Rod. "What the hell happened here? It reeks with Shadow Magic!"  
  
Azumi smirked at the impatient Shadow Master, "The owner of the Millennium Staff was challenged to a Shadow Game."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
The two stood in silence for a while. Azumi got up and was about to leave when Brad said, "Why didn't you tell Yasha about me?"  
  
Azumi smiled, "Why tell an enemy about a friend?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We rejected their offer, so I believe that puts us high up on the hit list. Besides me and Bakura decided to remain neutral through out this whole 'Shadow War' thing," she smirked, "Of course who knows how long that'll last."  
  
Brad smirked, "Of course."  
  
The two exited the area in different directions.  
  
****  
  
-Stupid Kage he did it again!-  
  
-Calm yourself fool-  
  
-How, who knows what Kage did with the girl!-  
  
-We will just have to find out know won't we-  
  
-You mean...-  
  
-Yes time for Marik the thief to shine again.-  
  
****  
  
The 'Striker' bowed to a figure. "You failed."  
  
"I am truly sorry my lady!"  
  
"Excuses"  
  
"Please my lady, I promise I will bring you back rare cards."  
  
"You have one more chance."  
  
"Yes Lady Nightmare," Nightmare exited the room, "Rena the Striker will not fail again!"  
  
****  
  
Awww.... Hey guys ^^ Bet you thought I was dead huh? Well wrong (avoids all random objects thrown at her) hehe I bet you wonder why I didn't update sooner.  
  
Well to make a short story long(strike that reverse it) my theatre teacher thinks I have no other life besides theatre. I tried to make the chapter extra long for my long delay.  
  
Anyway I'd like to say thanks to these people.  
  
Otaku- thanks  
  
MTG- thanks for the compliment ^^ sorry that I didn't update as fast.  
  
yesim@-flamesofeternaldarkness- Thanks  
  
Thin Edge- Nope Yami really can't lurk in the shadows for to long they would get tired of them. I thought that the chapter guide was a good idea to thanks. Sorry it took so long for this update I had major writers block.  
  
Phoenix Tamer- I have plans for your character don't worry she will appear soon ^^  
  
Yami Nocturna- I'm glad you're so happy. I hope you liked Yasha's personality and Yuugi's relationship with Yami.  
  
Silver-fox20- thanks sorry for not updating sooner.  
  
I think I've made it very clear that I'm really sorry about not updating sooner so hopefully I'll be able to update this next chapter soon than the last. I was introduced to a really cool writing technique that will hopefully speed up chapter updates.  
  
Chibi Pyro Duo a.k.a. Duo and Pryo-chan ^^ 


	7. Chapter Six

Duelist Kingdom  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By: Chibi Pyro Duo  
  
Disclaimer: I always seem to forget these, but just in case you guess forgot I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
****  
  
Tarja Rosette was pouring over ancient scrolls, books, and trying to recall from memory the hieroglyphics on the tablet that Bakhu wanted translated. Tarja smiled, the last one! She read over the translation, "Those of Shadow Magic will be able to summon their spirit, a guide, or an ancestor to help them with their quest. But this spirit may only be called forth once per decade for it is written in the Shadow Law." That's interesting. Why does Bakhu want to summon a spirit?  
  
Tarja looked it over again, curiosity won over her will power, she translated the spell in Ancient Egyptian it was roughly translated into this, "Incomplete is one so you want to, Light and Dark both must be in tune. May each half become one."  
  
A glow surrounded those words and made Tarja cover her eyes. When the light faded she looked around, 'Nothing, did I say something wrong?"  
  
She started rummaging through all of her equipment trying to find the key to her error and what would be her success. Unknown to Tarja her general brooch was pulsing with the dark depths of the power of Shadow Magic.  
  
****  
  
Rena the Striker was scouring the city. Going through the alleyways, slipping in and out of the shadows, trying to hear which duelists had the most rare cards.  
  
She finally arrived at an old run down house. Rena lifted her hand and knocked on the graffiti covered door.  
  
A pair of pale purple eyes sat in the dark as the door opened, "Yes?" Asked the foreign, old, and hissing voice.  
  
Rena bowed her short cut black hair falling in her face briefly, "Prophet of Old Millennia, I seek your guidance and wisdom."  
  
"What do you need my Shadow child?"  
  
Rena this time knelt in front of the door, "I need help, help to please my mistress, Nightmare."  
  
The voice coughed and the eyes glowed the black purple of the Shadow Realm and the crooning voice spoke, "Narrowed silver that flows along, snow white dots the sky, and crimson red find me right. One is evil yet plays good, one is good yet forced to evil, and one will side with none."  
  
Rena closed her golden eyes and thought –Hitting the all-knowing prophet won't help! It won't help! No it really will not help! - Rena then sighed, "Thank you prophet."  
  
The hissing voice cackled, "Please is mine." The graffiti sprayed door slammed shut.  
  
Rena sighed again and walked out of the alley and into another. She heard a rather high female voice say, "You're in my territory now!" After the statement came a shrilly laugh. Rena looked around, "What do you want Ariel?"  
  
A brown haired woman whose bangs were high and spiky laughed again, "Visiting the Prophet of Old. How pathetic." Ariel's purple eyes held a mocking in it that frustrated Rena.  
  
Rena snarled, "At least I don't need a partner to help me finish my work Valentine!"  
  
Ignoring the comment Ariel said nonchalantly, "Mistress Nightmare is not please not pleased at all."  
  
Rena shot Ariel a glare with her cat like eyes. –Killing the annoying brat won't help. Keep your homicidal tendencies in check! Nightmare won't be happy. -  
  
Ariel took out the pocket sized duel disk, "Since you are in MY territory 'Striker', why not a friendly little duel," with a sneer she added, "winner gets the sub commander post."  
  
Rena pulled out her own mini duel disk, and snapped into place, "You're on."  
  
Another figure strolled out of the alleyway. This time an Egyptian male, with shiny metallic black hair that shown even in the dark dank alleyway and brown eyes that held amusement said, "Ladies Ladies you know that there is no fighting in Nightmare's army."  
  
Ariel put on a pouty face making her purple indigo eyes almost innocent, "Aww. Bara we were only dueling friendly like."  
  
The Egyptian chuckled and patted his partner on her head.  
"Stay out of this Ishtar." Growled Rena.  
  
"Is that a threat "Striker"?" asked the male. He shook his black hair almost in mock at the striker.  
  
Rena growled again and almost lunged for his throat, she stopped, -Bad control! - Rena growled and shifted her golden eyes to make the cat like slits glow. She turned around and walked out of the alleyway –I need to find something to kill. -  
  
****  
  
Tarja was surrounded by a purple glow –Did it work? -  
  
She heard a cackling –Of course it did little Hikari-  
  
Tarja jumped –What was that? - Her sharp green eye darting around the room.  
  
-More like WHO Hikari-  
  
-Well WHO are you? - Tarja turned in a circle looking for the voice.  
  
-I am your other half, your Yami-  
  
-Yami? - Tarja lifted up her bangs to wipe the sweat out of her blind eye.  
  
-I wish not that name. Call me Tara. -  
  
-As you wish. -  
  
-I see you're studying the Shadow Magic Hikari-  
  
-Call me Tarja-  
  
The voice grew gruff –I shall call you whatever I wish! -  
  
-Sorry, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. -  
  
-I don't sleep- Tarja glared at the wall wishing it were the voice Tara. –Hikari, let us see if this humble spirit can help you translate these tablets right. -  
  
-Two minds are better than one, or so I hear- Tarja lit a candle next to the tablet which illuminated her pale skin.  
  
****  
  
"What I don't get 'Kura is what the pharaoh, host, and sister, all get out of defeating Bakhu ?" asked a very confused Azumi.  
  
"How should I know, in the past the Pharaoh just had this annoying compulsion to be on the 'good side', must be trying to make up for Egypt." Stated the spiky haired Bakura.  
  
Azumi's crimson red eyes flashed in the sunlight, "But you said Yasha doesn't like good. What would make her change?"  
  
"Well she is the Hikari now." Stated Bakura again. He blew his snow-white bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"People don't change personalities because of corruption or purification of the soul." Said Azumi in a matter of fact voice. She flipped her tightly braided black hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Perhaps she is worried about a greater force." Said the voice of Brad who walked up to the spirit and holder of the millennium ring. Brad's fiery red eyes also flashed in the sunlight overhead.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Bakura whose brown eyes shifted to the sun, which was now blocked, by cotton puff clouds.  
  
"Bakhu is the meanest eleven year old around. She started banishing souls at age eight and had an entire evil empire at her control at nine." Brad sighed as the wind lightly blew through his already wind ruined brown hair.  
  
"How did this kid get all of her power?" asked Azumi who was playing with the end of her white-tipped hair.  
  
"Azumi, Bakura, I believe it's time for us to take a walk." Brad led the way through the park, and the millennium ring holders followed.  
  
****  
  
Scouring the city once more, Rena the Striker felt something. She stopped running and turned back, there were two dots below the building she was standing on. One black and one white, both pacing the alleyway.  
  
One of the voices said, "Are you sure this is were the old geezer said to met our change Rain."  
  
The other voice presumably Rain replied, "Yes River, I'm almost positive. He told us to stand in the alleyway and wait."  
  
River said, "He probably doesn't even know what he's talking about anymore. What kind of clue is "gold lighting will strike and fall from above."  
  
"River, I just don't know." Rain sighed.  
  
Rena smirked and jumped into the alleyway below. She took a look around to see two females the black dot she saw before stood in front of what had been the white dot, "Hello Ladies. It seems that you are also trying to find the meaning of the Prophet of Old's riddle." She smirked which gave her gold eyes a superior look to them.  
  
The voice that had been Rivers came out of the black haired girls mouth. River growled slightly in defense and pushed the one Rena assumed would be white haired Rain, "What's it to you?!"  
  
"Narrowed silver that flows along, snow white dots the sky, and crimson red find me right. One is evil yet plays good, one is good yet is forced to bad, and one will side with none."  
  
Rain and River looked at each other with, Rain with chocolate brown eyes and River with black. Then both looked at Rena their hair getting slightly in front of their faces.  
  
Rain brushed back some of her spiky snow white hair the fell to her waist, "Your eyes are gold."  
  
Rena looked at Rain in confusion, "Yeah it's a trait in my family."  
  
River stepped closer to Rena cautiously, while doing this she stepped into the dim light in the alleyway revealing narrow silver highlights in her hair, "What's your name?"  
  
Rena smirked, "Rena the Striker."  
  
Rain whispered, "Oh no."  
  
River grinned and grabbed Rain's pale hands and bounced up and down waving her black waist length around her, "Rain! Rain!! Do you see her eyes gold, and did you see her move like lightning, and her name has striker in it, and she came down from a building."  
  
Rain smiled at River's antics, "Yes, yes"  
  
River turned to Rena and said, "My name's River and this is Rain. And I'm sure we can solver your riddle for you."  
  
River stuck her fingers in her eyes and got two black-eyed color contacts out. Her eyes were now a cat-like silted silver. River pointed to her eyes, "Narrowed silver."  
  
Rena whispered, "River, rivers flow!" Rena looked at Rain, "Your hair is white and rain comes from the sky!" But what's crimson red?"  
  
"Who cares you was looking for three people right. Well you've found two of the three isn't that close enough?" asked River.  
  
Rena looked at the two with stipulation, "Any chance you would like to work for a nightmare?"  
  
River jumped up, "Heck yeah!"  
  
Rain just nodded.  
  
****  
  
-Now Hikari look at the end par-  
  
-The items, were found again, and destiny complete. But the gods were not satisfied. The millennium items, will find a new handler, or, be, reduced to, ash. Now that's interesting.-  
  
- Hikari that picture what does it look like?-  
  
- I don't know Tara what do you think it is?-  
  
-Look closer-  
  
Tarja bent over the picture –It looks like my amulet!-  
  
-Precisely, I believe that you are one of the rumored chosen ones.-  
  
-Chosen ones?-  
  
-Chosen ones, bearers of the seven millennium items, guardians and keepers of the Shadow Realm.-  
  
-That's a little confusing.-  
  
- Not as confusing as it is about to get Hikari-  
  
-What do you mean?-  
  
-You'll see, let us get back to the text-  
  
****  
  
Serenity lay on her bed snuggled deeply in the covers her spiky black hair that was now mid-back length wrapped around her like a blanket.  
  
Gideon Greymane walked into the room and shook Karumi, who was sleeping on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hmmm..." asked the multi-colored blue blob of hair. Gideon actually wondered how she did half the things she did with ankle length hair. He saw a pair of hands rubbing her ice blue eyes. She pulled her hair out of her eyes, "Oh it's you Gid."  
  
He placed a hand on Karumi's shoulder, "Hey, how's she doing?"  
  
"She's doing fine," she yawned, "still sleeping a lot and usually only gets up to eat." Karumi smiled, "Some things never change."  
  
"Has anyone else come to visit." Gideon's good brown eye drifted to the window.  
  
"You mean that red-eyed guy, no"  
  
"Good." Gideon helped Karumi out of her chair, "Go home, it's my watch now."  
  
Karumi rubbed her shoulders, "I was afraid you'd say that." She walked to the door her blue hair in a tangled mess. She stopped at the door and turned around, "Sweet dreams Pyro." Karumi exited the room and Gideon sat down in the chair.  
  
"Come on Ren, you've got to get better soon it's killing Rumi and Mamono seeing you like this." He ruffled his chin length silver gray hair, "Yes that's right I called her Mamono, not Kaiba. My dislike for Kaiba's still stands, but she did convince Rumi to stop going crazy while I was unconscious, and hadn't returned with you." Gideon chuckled at the memory, even though at the time it had been quite serious.  
  
Unseen to Gideon a woman walked into the room. "So Greymane, talking to the dead, must run in the family."  
  
Gideon whirled around, "She's not dead Kaiba!"  
  
The woman stepped over the staff that was laying on the floor, she swayed her dirty blonde hair laughed, "Oh you are so predictable Greymane, I can always count on you to take the bait."  
  
Gideon growled, "How did you even get in here."  
  
The Kaiba woman's brown eyes glittered in amusement, "Spoke politely to the mother and avoided the blue one."  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I have a business proposition for you" She flopped down on the end of the bed shaking it and the person sleeping in it. Gideon glared and the blonde Kaiba ignored it, "It is no secret that I believe that I should be the president of Kaiba Corp. After all I'm a direct descendent all the way down. And Mamono isn't even related to the Great Seto."  
  
Gideon played with his millennium eye, which was on a chain, "I've heard your rant before, stop whining and skip to the point."  
  
"While dear Miss Maxwell is indisposed, you can help me take over Kaiba Corp."  
  
Gideon rolled his good brown eye, "Let me think about it... hm no."  
  
Kaiba stood up shifting her blue skirt she was wearing, "Why not Greymane, everyone knows you hate Mamono!"  
  
Gideon smirked, "Correction, I hate any and all Kaiba's in general. Helping you would be breaking my own personal honor code."  
  
Kaiba looked Gideon over, "Please, there must be something else, what Mamono's easy to manipulate? Is she naïve? What is it!" Gideon was silent. "Unless, you have a thing for Mamono."  
  
Gideon turned red from embarrassment and anger, "Kaiba don't cross lines, that can't be crossed back! I hate any Kaiba's including you, Mamono, and Kaiba that may still exits!"  
  
The Kaiba woman scowled and walked towards the door. She turned around and glared at Gideon, "You'll regret crossing Angel Kaiba toon boy." She left the room.  
  
****  
  
There was a knock on the door, "Enter." Said Tarja not looking up from the tablet.  
  
Shadow entered Tarja's general chambers, "General Rosette, you asked to see me."  
  
"Yes Kage." Tarja looked up, "Kate please be seated." Shadow sat down on the black leather couch across from an identical couch that Tarja sat in herself, "Kage, about our last mission. You never reported what you found." Shadow stiffened, "Care to report Kage."  
  
Shadow hardened his voice, "When I entered the Shadow Realm, I wandered thought the darkness taking several directions from various monsters."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"I found the duel site. Rena the Striker, part of Nightmare's group of rare-hunters, was dueling our target Serenity Maxwell."  
  
"So you admit you found her, why did you not bring her back as I intended you to."  
  
Shadow sighed and made his blood red eyes meet Tarja's own sharp green. "You see how your sister is treated Tarja."  
  
Tarja's eyes narrowed, "What has that got to do with anything?!"  
  
"Do you know my past?"  
  
Tarja rolled her eyes, "No you were here before me, and you are much older than myself."  
  
Shadow's lips twisted upward slightly, "My ancestors name was Shadi, he was one of the original millennium item holders in this millennia."  
  
"What has that got to do with anything?"  
  
Shadow looked into Tarja's good eye, "Why do you think I'm here? Bakhu had something go wrong in her life, she possessed a millennium item at the time, she also had a yami. That Yami convinced her to take over the world. She tracked down the descendants of the old clan and made them work for her."  
  
Tarja blew her sleek black bangs out of her eyes, "So what does that have to do with me or our target?"  
  
Shadow ran his hand through his spiky black hair, "What it has to do with you is that you are a descendant from one of the original clan members of the millennium items. Who knows whom though.  
  
Tarja's pale hand gripped the end of the couch, "So our target is who?"  
  
"She has Shadow Magic, a millennium item, and a yami. Once Bakhu gets her, Bakhu will be much stronger than she was before. It is my job to protect her so Bakhu doesn't get a hold of her. Maxwell will be treated worse than Neko was when she first got here." Shadow sighed and put his head in his hands.  
  
Tarja leaned over, "Shadow I..."  
  
The door slammed open and Odin was there, "There you are! I've been looking for you! Bet General Rosette gave you a tongue-lashing! Oh but, Mistress Bakhu will do worse, I expect a demotion for you!" Odin laughed evilly and said, "Com on Kage! I'm to deliver you personally!" Odin and Shadow exited the room.  
  
Tarja smiled and thought –Well that was interesting wasn't it Tara? Tara? Oh I knew you were being to silent were are you?-  
  
****  
  
"So Brad, how did you get your rod?"  
  
"About three years ago, I ran into a boy named Odin Ishtar. He was cocky and arrogant. At the time I was unwittingly traveling in someone's 'territory' I told this to him, but he ignored my please and continued to rant about the sacred ground I stood upon. He challenged me to a duel and I, not having much choice accepted. He led me down a series of tunnels, which later I learned were part of a secret tribe of the millennium power of something like that...  
  
****  
  
(Flashback sequence)  
  
"Here is were your doom awaits!" Odin walked into a gigantic room filled with torches that lit the room up only dimly. "Stand there!" Brad walked over to a plateau made out of stone while Odin stood on one across from him. "Here is were we will duel."  
  
"You just want to duel, why didn't you just say so." Brad pulled out of duel disk from his pocket.  
  
"Not with machine you brainless mortal, with the ancient magic's!" Odin waved his rod around, "Your spirit will summon forty tablets to you. Those are what you will use to duel with!"  
  
**** "He continued to rant until we started. Near the end he summoned the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Then he went off on a new rant about being the next High Priest or some nonsense like that. I happened to pull the Winged Dragon of Ra. Which well, shocked him to say the least. I didn't know what it was at the time and attacked. Needless to say I won. I took his rod as he said in the bet we made. I discovered a spirit in the rod. He frightened me and took over my body whenever he felt like it. It took all my will power to banish him. I don't know were he went, if that was going to be Bakura's next question."  
  
"Well you cleared up a lot of curiosity. Although I suspect Bakhu-Bakhu will be mad at you for banishing his partner."  
  
Brad smirked, "Like he can do anything he's a spirit."  
  
As soon as Brad said that Bakura made a mad dash at Brad's throat and started to strangle Brad. Brad flopped around like a fish until the trio heard someone clapping.  
  
All three of them turned around to come face to face with Yuugi, Yami, and Yasha.  
  
Yuugi smirked, "Well, well looks like we finally found the holder of the millennium rod."  
  
Yami laughed, "No doubt the other tomb robber is here."  
  
Yasha smiled, "Yeah, come on out Marik! We'd like a word with you."  
  
Brad scowled, "That infernal spirit of the millennium rod is not here."  
  
Yasha looked confused, "That's impossible, Marik's spirit was tied to the rod."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
Yasha looked shocked. Yuugi looked at Yami and whispered in his ear, "He truly is a chosen one."  
  
Azumi said, "What's it that you want Yuugi?"  
  
Yuugi ignored Azumi and turned to Brad, "My name is Yuugi Yasha, owner of the millennium puzzle. As you already may know an attack was made on one of the millennium item holders a few days ago, by Bakhu." Brad and Azumi both nodded their heads, "Our goal is to stop Bakhu."  
  
Azumi smirked, "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I shall not join a side."  
  
Brad smirked, "I think I'll agree with Azumi."  
  
Yuugi sighed, "As you wish." Yuugi passed them, "Good day." Yami walked by them like they were invisible, and Yasha glared as they walked by.  
  
As the other three walked out of the park Bakura said, "Well that was interesting."  
  
Auzmi put her face in her hand and mumbled, "Baka."  
  
****  
  
Shadow stroked Serenity's hair, he had been waiting all day for her friends to leave her alone, "I'm sorry, you've been stuck in here all day. I don't know if Nightmare just choose you by coincidence, or if they know who you are." He whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
He heard a noise downstairs a went for the window when he heard a voice say, "Stop."  
  
He turned around Serenity had her eyes open looking at him, "You're the one Gid was talking about."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The two were greeted with silence until Serenity asked the question Shadow feared, "What's you name?"  
  
Shadow then looked away, "I'm here to protect you that's all you need to know." He jumped out the window. Serenity sighed and went back to bed.  
  
****  
  
Odin entered Serenity's room –What could Kage want with this place.-  
  
-More like who is here that he wants.- Odin looked around in confusion –There's a bed, someone's in it.- Odin still stood there, -Well see who it is!-  
  
Odin peeled back the covers to reveal their target Serenity Maxwell –She's beautiful-  
  
-It seems we have found Kage's weak spot!-  
  
Odin cackled –Yes it is.- Odin flew out of the window.  
  
****  
  
-Why should I tell Bakhu I've translated the tablets. After all no one before has been able to do it.- She crossed her general quarters and put her hand on the light switch –Soon Neko and I will be free of Bakhu- She switched off the lights-  
  
****  
  
AN: Ok you guys are lucky you're getting a chapter. I'm procrastinating at the moment I'm supposed to be working on a project for school. (Damn research projects!) A special thanks to Karumi-chan and my muses Spencer, Alex, and all of my theatre class ^^  
  
Answer to your reviews  
  
Mamono: Yeah poor Mamo-chan, Gid doesn't really like any Kaiba's. Don't blame me it's in his profile(I'm totally innocent! Right -_-; ) Thanks for understanding. Some people want long chapters within the next couple of days. I have a life unfortunately or I would do that. Everything will be reveled in time promise ^^  
  
MTG: Sorry as I explained, I was really busy, and I did get this one out sooner than the last. Although I wish I could have gotten it out sooner.  
  
Bakhu: I know I'm actually alive **  
  
Yami Nocturna: I'm glad you liked Yasha. I didn't know if I was making her to bitchy or what. (sweat drops at Yami N's reaction to her having Yami)  
  
Pheonix Tamer: Don't worry I'm having Alyssa make an appearance in the next chapter. I'm hoping to finally have all the characters introduced by then. I didn't realize that having this many characters would be this much work. Thanks for being patient with me while I find a special way to introduce every character.  
  
Yokokaru_chan: Thanks  
  
The Legendary Shiniimegami: I hope you like the striker. I actually added her homicidal tendencies this time. I'm hoping to try and make her a major character for the next couple of chapters with a lot of appearances. I have plans. Thanks for the character.  
  
Magicman/Smokegirl: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Don't worry Gid's eye will become more useful in later chapters.  
  
Karumi(aka the Master of Anime): Hey K-chan ^^, once again I want to say thanks for always helping me through my little writers block. You gotta tell me which guy you want though. Hmmm... Brad or Odin. Make up your mind. I'm glad you liked the quote I figured you would. You know I said that in my notebook before. Lol my genius mind does it again ^^. Any who I gotta finish Cainfield notecards so you can copy them so I can copy the vocab.(hope Cainfield never finds this page right ^^ ) Sincerely the Master of Dice ^^  
  
Chibi Pyro Duo 


	8. Chapter Seven

Duelist Kingdom

By: Chibi Pyro Duo

Chapter 7A

#--------#

The dark robed figure sat in the darkness of the room. "STRIKER!" barked a rough commanding voice.  
  
The black-headed fifteen-year-old Egyptian lowered her head more as the harsh voice of her Mistress Nightmare berated her.  
  
"Guards bring forth those two girls she brought home last week." Two masked and robed figures in the back of the room got up from their kneeling positions and walked out of the room.  
  
The room was filled with a momentary silence. River and Rain were shoved into the room a few moments later and shoved to the ground into a kneeling position in front of Nightmare's throne.  
  
The rough voice of Nightmare asked, "Do you River and Rain agree to help our kind as fellow Rare Hunters, and to help bring down all who oppose us?"  
  
River looked up at Nightmare and yelled, "YES!"  
  
Rain kept her head down and politely squeaked out a "yes"  
  
Nightmare smiled, "Rena, you and Rain shall partner up and attack one of this girls friends." A hologram picture of Serenity Maxwell popped up in the middle of the room. "These are your three targets." A picture of a gray-silver haired and brown eyed man popped up, replacing Serenity's picture, "Gideon Greymane." A girl with multihued blue hair and ice blue eyes' picture popped up next to Gideon's, "Karumi Fox." And the third picture was of a girl with hair and eyes, "And Mamono Kaiba. You shall be able to find information on each of their dueling strategy in this packet." A packet was thrown at each Rena and Rain's feet, "Pick one of them and defeat them."  
  
Rena asked, "What do you want us to do with them after we defeat them?"  
  
"You, capture them, then use them as a sacrificial offering for Obelisk." Rain lowered her head so that Nightmare could not see the fear I her eyes, "Be gone!" yelled the villain.  
  
Rain, Rena, and River got up to leave, "River you will stay." River got back into a kneeling position. Rena turned around to leave while Rain waited a moment before getting a meaningful glance from River. She backed out of the throne room.  
  
Nightmare's beady black eyes beat there way into River's soul, "River, I want you to cosplay as one of this girls inner circle," a picture of Yuugi Yasha replaced the former three victims pictures.  
  
River dared to say, "Mistress, may I ask why you are attacking these two girls?"  
  
Nightmare sighed, "They both posses powers which could be our downfall, 5 others posses these same abilities. Now go."  
  
"Yes mistress."

#--------#

Gideon and Karumi sat in a café, "I'm glad Ren got better." Gideon blew some of his silver gray hair out of his face.  
  
Karumi took a sip of her drink, "Yeah me to, I was depressed that her and Mamo, had company stuff to do today."  
  
Gideon smirked, "At least I'm here"  
  
Karumi rolled her eyes, "Yeah"  
  
They ate their food, "Gid, what happened in that dome?"  
  
Gid took a sip of his drink, and ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "It was dark, no light anywhere, so I just kept on running. I ran into a duel monster. I think it was Neo the Magical Swordsman."  
  
Karumi interrupted in excitement, "Then what?!"  
  
Gideon looked at his blue haired friend in annoyance, "Then he led me to Ren's duel. She had just sent her finishing attack at the girl who had attacked us. It took a minute for my vision to clear. I found that red eyed guy, he was holding Ren."  
  
Impatiently Karumi interrupted again, "Do you think he was going to hurt her?"  
  
Gideon gave her a frustrated look, "No, he said he wanted to help her."  
  
Karumi gave a puzzled face, "Really?"  
  
He sighed, "Really."

#--------#

Rena knocked on the graffiti door. The devilish purple eyes answered again, "What do you need my Shadow Child?"  
  
"I need guidance. I must take out one of these three targets." Rena showed him the pictures of Greymane, Fox, and Kaiba.  
  
The purple eyes glowed with the black blue of the Shadow Realm, "Cartoons are fun and games, but no laughing matter, autumn is indeed the middle fling, while blue winter sheds the easiest path."  
  
-Riddles again?? Why can't he just say it. Someone's hard, ones easy, and one could go either way.- "Thank you Prophet." Rena stepped away from the door in a bow.  
  
The Prophet quickly called back, "Shadow Child."  
  
"Yes Prophet.", asked the Striker in annoyance.  
  
"How did your last task proceed?"  
  
"Oh I found two out of the three people you sent me to find." She nonchalantly flipped her short hair.  
  
The prophets eyes widened, with a panic in his voice, "No, one task must be finished before the last!"  
  
"Oh, Oh, very sorry Prophet very" –Sorry that you're starting to sound like my mother- "I shall finished the last before I precede with the next set of instructions." –This guy is crazy- "Good bye, and thank you." She bowed again and stepped back more quickly to avoid more questions from the senile old Prophet.  
  
Rena backed out of the alleyway, leapt onto a rooftop and started back to her headquarters. The prophet closed his door and a dark glow surrounded the run down house.

#--------#

River was looking in the mirror and smirked. Another day another suckers born. She pulled on a lilac wig cut in a bob style. She frowned then ripped it off mussing up some of her black bun.  
  
-River, are you doing this again?- asked a small child-like voice.  
  
River sighed as she put on a blonde wig that went to her shoulders, -What are you going to do if I say yes Chibi-chan?-  
  
-Cry- Some whimpering and sobbing sounds could be heard in the background.  
  
River rolled her eyes hoping to any deity alive that she wasn't like that when she was ten years old.  
  
She smiled at the red wig she had on. She put in her black contacts and set off to find this Yuugi Yasha.

#--------#

Sweat pored down her face in concentration. Heavy labored breathes indicated the amount of stress –You can't hold me off forever!- A sharp pain jabbed into her chest.  
  
The sweat matted white hair stuck to her fair skinned skin. With a half scream and a whimper, the haunting voice that had plagued her since her birth sank into the darkness.  
  
Coffee colored eyes snapped open with a panicked look. She lifted up her hand and examined it. Her eyes snapped to a mirror, where she saw her own reflection.  
  
She sighed gratefully, grabbed a towel, and headed off to the showers "I won't be able to hold her off forever." She shut the door.  
  
-Very well said Rain-  
  
A female scream pierced throughout the night.

#--------#

The black haired Egyptian continued to jump rooftops until she landed in the park.  
  
The cherry blossoms were in bloom, the sun was shining, the birds chirping. It was going to be a rotten day.

Azumi jogged through the park with Bakura by her side, "If Bakhu takes over the world, what do you think will happen?"  
  
"Most likely total chaos and destruction."  
  
"Good or bad thing...." Azumi was not able to complete this thought. She collided into someone.  
  
"What the hell?!" yelled two female voices in unison.  
  
The person Azumi had collided with had gotten up and brushed herself off, while Azumi had done the same.  
  
She looked at the black haired girl and mumbled a sorry, and pushed her way past the girl.

#--------#

Rena felt something pulling at the inside of her shirt. She lifted up her black jewel pendent (standard issue to all Rare Hunters) out of her black shirt and watched it struggling to fly over to Azumi.  
  
Rena narrowed her already narrowed golden eyes at the black haired, white tipped girls head, "How is the Shadow Realm, this time of the year?"  
  
The girl stiffened and turned around with her crimson red eyes in a cold hard stare.

#--------#

Azumi glared at the tanned girl, "Why which side are you working for?"  
  
The golden-eyed girl tilted her head in confusion, "Side?"

#-------#

Rena starred at the girl with braided hair in confusion.  
  
"Don't play dumb who are you with, Psychotic 11 year old or Miss Yuugi Demon Darkness."  
  
Rena got a questioning look on her face, "Who?"  
  
The seventeen year old rolled her eyes, "Bakhu or Yasha?"  
  
Another puzzling look was sent to the red eyed girl, 'I haven't heard of any of players. I am with the Rare Hunters."

#--------#

Bakura looked at both Azumi and the new player in his game of chess. It seemed that either the new girl couldn't see him, or they were both ignoring him. He sighed, he sensed a catfight coming up, better to lay low.  
  
Azumi raised an eyebrow, "Who?"  
  
The golden-eyed girl smirked with pride, "Nightmare's Army."  
  
Another questioning look was thrown at the short haired fifteen year old, "So your not with the Pharaoh or Bakhu?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So do you wanna join us?" the tanned girls golden eyes light up with excitement.  
  
"Huh?" –Is this girl crazy?-

#--------#

Rena was getting giddy, "You got Shadowic powers!"  
  
"You mean Shadow Powers?"  
  
"Duh" Rena rolled her eyes.  
  
The red-eyed girl put her head in her left hand, "Listen this sounds great and all but..."

"But what?" asked the golden-eyed girl disheartened.  
  
"But my place is o no ones side, good day." Azumi shook her head. –What a crazy girl!-  
  
Bakura smirked, sensing the danger was over, –Even crazier than me?-  
  
-Hell no!-  
  
Bakura smirked grew.

#--------#

Rena looked furious, "Damnit I lost another one!" she lowered her head and headed back towards Nightmare's warehouse/headquarters. It was worth a try.

#--------#

Azumi continued to run along side Bakura through another path in the park. Bakura commented –That was pleasant.-  
  
"Slightly disturbing," a new male voice and body joined Azumi and Bakura running.  
  
Azumi jumped in surprise, "We have a rule, we don't scare the spaz."  
  
Brad smiled, "When was the rule established?"  
  
Azumi glared at the boy with red eyes, "Since now."  
  
The three continued to jog out of the park and into the heavily crowded streets of Domino, "What are you going to do about this new player in this twisted game of life?"  
  
"Observe and join a side at the last second," the white haired tomb robber blew some of his spiky bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"Sounds reasonable." Azumi flipped her braid over her shoulder.  
  
"Although it is quite interesting that the girl didn't know about Yasha or Bakhu," the tomb raider put on his best serious face.  
  
"I'm sure Yasha doesn't know about this Nightmare, or she would have mentioned it." Brad was huffing and puffing from not being in shape.  
  
"The good guys have a tendency to tell strangers anything." Bakura started to float off the ground.  
  
"True" Azumi glared at Bakura.  
  
"But the evils gloat before they succeed." Brad pulled Bakura back to the ground.  
  
"If both sides shut their mouths things would be a lot more interesting." Azumi flipped her braid over her shoulder again in annoyance.  
  
All three felt the dark enticing presence of Shadow Magic, and whipped around to look at an empty alleyway. They walked down it and stopped at a graffiti covered brown door.  
  
"Shadow Magic?" asked Bakura.  
  
Azumi looked at Bakura, "Yasha, Bakhu, or Nightmare?"  
  
"Neither" Brad held out his millennium rod.  
  
The brown haired boy drew the knife out of the rod while Azumi fiddled with the ring, while Bakura got into a defensive fighting stance.  
  
The door of the house creaked open, and purple eyes sat in the darkness, "Shadow games will rule all no matter which side is chosen. The demon offers strength in numbers, the red and green strength is their sacrifice, while the bad dream remains constant." The door closed and Azumi, Brad, and Bakura looked at each other, then at the door, then back at each other.  
  
Azumi stared at the door, "That was strange."  
  
Brad put away his knife, "Only slightly"  
  
Bakura studied the door, "He seemed familiar."  
  
The Shadow Realm disappeared for the time being and the two neutral unknown Shadow Guardian and one Guardian Spirit walked down to the pizza parlor to grab a slice.

#--------#

AN: I just want to say I hate Quick Edit, it needs to die I just spent 20 minutes trying to figure out how I could get astrics to come up, and I just stopped and realized it was stupid and found something else.(sigh)

(looks sheepish) sorry everyone, I promised that the rest of the characters would be introduced, but I lied. But I story graphed the next chapter and they for sure are going to be in the next one.  
  
I had a lot of ideas for this chapter and I felt that I should break it off into two parts so that the readers didn't have to wait as long. See I was thinking about you guys .  
  
I felt that their needed to be a development in the Nightmare story plot, and to learn more about Azumi and Brad in the conflicts.  
  
**Pheonix Tammer:** Sorry once again, I promise, I already I have an idea for your character , don't be do mad please.  
  
**Mamono:** (blushed) thanks for the praise (beems) You've been one of my favorite reviewers so far . Angel does need to take Hostil Takeovers 101, but I'm making her basically a minor villain in the story, just to create some conflict within the characters that's not trying to destroy them (kind of like Seto)  
  
**Bakhu:** thanks, sorry about the whole brothers spirit being banished ;  
  
**MTG:** Thanks (beams) you're one of my favorite reviewers to . I'm glad you understand I have another life, and I'm also glad you like the new writing style. It has really helped a lot.  
  
**Starkistune:** Thanks I'm glad you liked your character.   
  
**Yokokaru-chan:** Sorry it took so long to get River-kun in the story, but as I said it took a while to get all the characters in (I'm still putting characters in ::sigh::

**Yami Nocturna:** Yes you can e-mail me it's Brainiac410aol.com, good thing to, cause I'm planning on you dueling soon Oops I've ruined the surprise. You're the only one who noticed how Yasha seems a little attached to Bakura (Awww.... Does Yasha have a little crush) Sorry Yuugi was a little out of character, but it's basically a business front that she puts up. Everyone has those kinds of masks right? Yes Yami is yours, no one else.  
  
**Magicman/Smokegirl: ** Gid has always trusted Mamo to a degree, but he trusts her more now. I had to make it believeable right (Gid doesn't like any other Kaiba's though, besides Mamo is related to Mokuba not Seto ) Wow you and Yami Nocturna are batting two and two, you see my forshadowing when no one else does. Good job (oops did I just let something out again) I'm glad you like all the Prophesies, it's getting harder and harder to write cryptic though.  
  
Thank you everyone for your reviews, I love you all BTW if any authors that have not given me their decks for their character want to let me have their decks feel free, my e-mail is Brainiac410aol.com, put the subject as Deck.  
  
Chibi Pyro Duo


	9. Chapter Eight

Duelist Kingdom

Chapter: 7B

By: Chibi Pyro Duo

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh storyline or characters, or this stories characters. The only things that belong to me are the storyline, which you may not steal.

Warning: First off I tried for frickin half an hour to get the asterics in there and Edit is being stupid again, so Xp to them. Also an extra warning there is some violence in this chapter. That's about it.

This chapter is Dedicated to the Fox : Thanks for putting up with me and my crazy ideas. Thanks for letting me express myself and not interrupting me. Thanks for editing all my work even the stupid stuff that you don't care about. Thank you for caring about my stories as much as I do and not thinking it's weird. Thanks for putting up with me and my crappy drawing and still encouraging me. Thanks for sticking with me even when I'm annoying. Thanks for helping me with all the drama that goes on in my life. Thanks for helping me with writing and life. Thanks for being there when I need to cry, but don't want to admit it. Thanks for being there even when you don't have to be. Thanks for just being yourself. I don't know what I would do without you muse. You rock Hydro!

"Rosette!", The black headed teenager lowered her head at the sound of the enraged eleven year olds voice, "You have the tablets, why are they not translated? And why have you not captured the Maxwell girl?!"  
  
Tarja inwardly winced at the leaders grating voice, "Mistress, the tablet translation is progressing well considering..."  
  
Bakhu's red tinted eyes flashed the black-purple of the Shadow Realm, "Considering what?"  
  
The supposed fearless girl shuddered a bit, "Considering the limited translation materials."  
  
Bakhu gained a black-glow around her body, "Rosette I will give you more time. But I can only be patient for so long."  
  
"And for that I am truly thankful Mistress." Tarja started to back out of the room.  
  
"Rosette, you might want to hurry. You never know how long I can hold a prisoner."  
  
A flash of fear ran through Tarja's green eyes, she closed them to hide her emotion from the fiend that had her only weakness locked up, "Yes mistress." She backed completely out of the room wondering how long she could delay.

"Yami, Yasha I'm going for a walk.", called the self proclaimed Queen of Games.  
  
"Great," called Yami from up the stairs.  
  
"Sure," yelled Yasha who's voice also came from the same area as Yami's voice. A crash came from upstairs. Yuugi winced and hoped nothing valuable was broken.  
  
She walked down the busy sidewalk, looking around for new members for her army.  
  
She made eye contact with every person she passed, judging their character. She looked into the eyes of a seemingly shady man, who's blue eyes seemed to dully nail into her soul. As the two made eye contact, time seemed to freeze, and for a minute, it looked as though the two were starring at each other.  
  
Then reality set in and the two walked past each other like nothing had happened, they brushed shoulders and walked right past each other. Yuugi quickly dove into an alleyway, "Was that who I think it was?"

Meanwhile, Rena was running out of the park wondering what was wrong with her recruiting skills. She finally made her way back to the warehouse where Nightmare's army stayed.  
  
Leaning up against the wall on the abandoned, grungy, grimy building, she waited for her newly assigned partner.  
  
Five minutes later a shadow blocked Rena's light, and she looked up to see her partner Rain. But something was different, the way this person carried themselves, this was not the timid person she had been partnered with this morning. Rena stalked towards the imposter and grabbed their black shirt, "Who are you and what have you done with Rain?"  
  
The imposter flicked Rena's hand away, "I don't know what you're talking about Rena."  
  
"What have you done with Rain!?"  
  
The Rain look-a-like smirked coldly, "I am Rain." She turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going!?" shouted the impatient Egyptian teen, growing more frustrated by the minute, wondering why this imposter would choose to imitate Rain of all people. And doing such a poor job for that matter.

"To find one of our targets." Commented the imposter flippantly. She brushed a lock of her pure white hair over her shoulder.

"What, but I..." stammered Rena even more confused, almost believing that this was Rain.

"Come on...!!" shouted the girl Rena was going to except as Rain.  
  
In a daze, Rena forgot all about the prophecy.

Yuugi ran through the distant alleyway trying to follow the swift person whom she believed was one of Bakhu's soldiers. Her adrenaline pumped through her body at the thought of finding Bakhu's hideout. She rounded the corner and quickly doubled back.  
  
Peering around the corner again she saw a rundown desolate warehouse. She tiptoed around the corner and looked at it in awe, there was so much Shadow Magic surrounding this place.  
  
She spied two females leaving the building through a secret door.  
  
Yuugi smirked and skulked over to this door, opening it slowly and wincing at the creaks and squeaks that could give her away. She backed up against a wall and got down low and started to crawl down the endless hallways.  
  
Pulling a mirror out of her pocket, she examined a cross-section. She paused and continued right down the tunnel.

Once again she paused-as she neared a set of large, ornate, double doors- guarded by two hefty looking men both wearing blackish-blue robes. She doubled back to a corner and waited patiently, like a cat stalking it's prey.

She heard a dark sinister male voice call, to what she assumed were the two guards,  
"The mistress says it's alright to come in, the ceremony is about to begin," hearing the doors close her body tensed up with anxiety and wondered what type of ceremony they could be talking about.  
  
She quietly made her way to the door, crouched to the side and opened the it a fraction of an inch. What she saw made her eyes widen, a girl, almost a woman of 19 was chained to a stone tablet. Fear could be seen in this blonde haired, blue eyed girl

Yuugi crawled towards the back of the crowd. Quickly knocking out one of the smaller soldiers with a tranquilizer gun. She caught the soldier in her arms and got her down on the floor quickly stripping her of her robe. Thankfully all of the other soldiers were in a deep mediation like trance chanting strange words that sounded like Egyptian.  
  
"Silence!" echoed through the crowd.  
  
A woman Yuugi had never seen before walked in front of all the dark-cloaked minions. The woman lowered her hood to cover her face further from sight, starring at her , Yuugi silently wondered who she was. This could not be Bakhu she was eleven, but this woman clearly commanded fear and respect like the Mistress of the Millenium Scythe.  
  
"My faithful Rarehunters." Rarehunters? "Once again my fellow servants of Obelisk, we join together to sacrifice another Shadow Child." She lifted her hand and pointed it at the fearful woman. Yuugi's eyes widened at the state the poor woman was in. Her hair was all-raggedy, her only source of covering a tattered white plain dress, her blue eyes holding the look of a broken rag doll. The woman looked tortured, beaten, and all around neglected looking as though she had skipped more than a few meals.  
  
"Set the tablet in place!" four men in cloaks walked forward struggling with a stone about the length and weight of the man. The tablet was set in a slot about ten feet away from the sacrifice.  
  
The chanting grew louder. A long thin silver dagger was pulled out of the apparent leaders robes Oh no there not going to...  
  
The leader pulled her hood back to reveal a very attractive woman just out of her teens, her black silky hair reflected the fire light as she stalked over to the girl strapped down to the tablet. An uncontrolled evil flared in her beady black eyes. She lifted up the silver dagger and let gravity take its role.  
  
The blue eyed girl shut her eyes in fear. A ripping sound echoed through the candle lit room. Yuugi saw the ragged white dress was ripped down the center revealing the girl's naked flesh.  
  
Yuugi's eyes reflected confusion They aren't going to kill...The dark woman brought the knife down again this time the knife met flesh hitting the girl's left shoulder. Never mind.  
  
The girl screamed in pain, "Do not make a sound!" yelled the beautiful woman's surprisingly harsh voice. The sacrifice closed her eyes tightly biting back another scream of pain that the imbedded knife in her shoulder gave.  
  
An evil consumed the leader as she launched the knife into her other shoulder. The girl lurched forward in an attempt to shed her bonds, but to no avail. The knife was slashed across her stomach and along her thighs.  
  
Yuugi looked away feeling a little squeamish as the blood flowed from the young broken body.  
  
The prisoner screamed again as the pain became unbearable when the torturer stabbed her right hand. The black haired woman's hand flew across the scared girl's face leaving a handprint embedded in blood, "Don't scream!"  
  
The leader slashed her cheeks with a sadistic grin on her face, Yuugi could faintly hear the woman mumbling, "Squeal pig, squeal while I gut you like a pig."  
  
Upon hearing the pitiless voice of the leader speak these words Yuugi gained a burning rage in her stomach her famous sense of justice taking her the logical part of her mind. She wanted no more than to jump at the black haired woman and stab her, but that was not possible as the followers would attack as soon as she attacked the leader, and she had a suspicious that she would become the next victim of this torture.  
  
Stabbing her left hand the tortured blonde threw her head back. She looked around the room pleading for help. Her eyes locked with Yuugi's. The girl almost cried out for help seeing a pity-filled soul in the room. But stopped herself at Yuugi's own pleading eyes, hoping to keep the girl quite so she would not endure the same pain. The girl's eyes grew stronger feeling the need to protect the mysterious violet-eyed girl.  
  
Two deep gashes were put into her lower legs as the blonde no longer possessed the strength the flinch, scream, or cry out.  
  
The chanting that had been accruing topped. The tablet started glowing. A cold breath came from it and a monster's face appeared.  
  
Yuugi stepped back in shock. Four sharp fingers grabbed the edge of the tablet and pulled itself out of the chipped stone tablet.  
  
The leader stretched out her arms and swiped back her robe to bow.  
  
Yuugi stumbled onto the floor while the rest of the black robed figures all bowed.  
  
The sacrifice reached deep within herself and pulled out enough strength to desperately fight against the chains holding her down. The fierce blue monster stepped towards the blonde. The heavy breathe of the monster echoed through the crowd. The nameless being loomed over the girl. A piercing scream of utter despair rang through the crowd as the sacrifice could no longer find the strength to struggle with her bonds.  
  
The uncaring creature put his enormous hand over the screaming girl's mouth. A bright light filled the room. Yuugi had to put her hand up to block the onslaught of the seemingly corrupted holy light.  
  
When the light faded the monster took his hand away from the victims mouth. The monster roared and started walking out of the circle of candles.  
  
Yuugi backed away from the crowd towards the door. The monster stepped out of the circle another flash lit the room up as the monster retreated to it's tablet.  
  
Yuugi opened the door and slid out of the room. Then she ran, she ran until she could run no more.  
The eldest next generation Kaiba sat in her office chair. She spun around throwing a ball up into the air and catching it. Feeling the small times of boredom in her busy plotting.

A sharp rap was heard at the door, "Enter"  
  
Another of the illustrious Kaiba clan walked through the door, "Hello Angel, what can I do for you today?" The younger blonde haired girl plopped down in a chair.  
  
Angel smirked, "When will you stop acting so childish and start looking like a Kaiba?"  
  
The fifteen year old threw her multi-colored blonde hair over her shoulder having heard this speech thousands of times before, "When the world is ruled by rabid baboons."  
  
Angel chuckled lightly at her second cousin's response, "With current testing it's possible that it could happen quite soon." The teenager's face burst into a full smile of amusement, "All jokes put aside Alyssa, there is a reason for our meeting. Something of great importance."  
  
"Of great importance? Then why didn't you call Mamono?" asked the younger Kaiba in confusion as to why she would be so important.  
  
"Because the problem is Mamono." A confused look set its place on Alyssa's face.  
  
"This mockery to the Kaiba name has been aloud to run the company for far to long."  
  
Alyssa tried to reason with her relative, "Angel, old man Virgil left instructions in his will that every member of the Kaiba family be given an equal share of the company so that everyone would be on equal footing and that Mokuba's descendant be found and given control of the company."  
  
Angel lunged forward across the desk her angry sapphire blue eyes meeting Alyssa's sapphire blue eyes, "What did the old man know!"  
  
Alyssa trying to protect the president of the company retorted, "A lot, after all he was your father."  
  
"Oh no if that man had any respect for me, he would have named me president. I am the rightful Kaiba heir. Oh but I'll show him." The venom in Angel's voice could only be matched by that of a snake.  
  
"What are you talking about Ang?" asked Alyssa worrying about what the girl she had grown up with was coming to.  
  
"The downfall of Mamono Kaiba."  
  
Alyssa reeled back slightly at the low hissing tone Angel's voice had taken, "Ang.."  
  
"Yes the little bitch shall fall Alyssa! Will you help will you be part of history?"  
  
Alyssa stood up trembling from the dark aura that surrounded Angel, "No" Alyssa ran out the door hoping with all the hope in her heart that Mamono never had to face the full wrath of Angel.  
  
Angel sat down and sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have let you out. You scared the wits out of her."  
  
Angel's voice grew slightly gruffer, "Hmm... like you would have done any better, and it's obvious she's loyal to Mamono."  
  
Angel's voice became normal, "All minor details. All minor." Hoping she could protect the girl whom she had playfully scolded from the time of her childhood.

Serenity loosened her tie, how she hated those formal meetings with adults that all looked down o her because of her age. –Do not let anyone look down upon you because you are young Hikiari.-  
  
She laid on her bed, for movements constricted because of the business skirt and jacket. She flipped her heels off and threw them against the wall Damn you dad, I should be enjoying my youth not slaving away to keep an ancestor's company alive.  
  
"Oww"  
  
Serenity sat up quickly feeling the pressure of the skirt against her belly as she quickly stood up, "Who's there?" frightened by recent events of strangers finding her. Serenity picked up an object from the side table and thew it at the nameless figure.  
  
"Hey I didn't come here to get beat up." A figure stepped out of the shadows. The man rubbed his nose squinting his red eyes.  
  
"Shadow?" asked Serenity slightly relieved that it was her self proclaimed protector and not another attacker.  
  
"No it's the jolly green giant." The sarcasm dripping off of his voice still grumbling about being attacked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" not that she wasn't happy to see him, but it usually meant trouble on her half.  
  
"I'm here because I believe you need to know the truth."  
  
"The truth." Serenity cocked her head in confusion, wondering what her Arweyn was not telling her.  
  
"The truth, why these things are happening. Who you are who I am, who the girl in the dome was."  
  
-No!!- Serenity looked confused and Arweyn's transparent body flew form the golden staff leaning up against the wall, "You will not endanger my Hikari. Arweyn flew her now solid body at Shadow and precede to whack Shadow with the golden staff.  
  
"Hey,Hey.. stop... that hurts.."  
  
"Then... get.. a... way."  
  
"Arweyn..." Serenity grabbed the staff hoping that her yami hadn't truly hurt him having been whacked by the staff a couple of times herself, "I trust him."  
  
Arweyn scowled and gave up the staff to her light and sat on the bed (but not before she thew a threatening glare at Shadow.)  
  
Shadow sent a weary glance at Arweyn, almost debating on weather he wanted to go through with his plan. "It all started in Egypt over 5000 years ago." The room darkened. Serenity shivered slightly. A sphere appeared in the center of the room. A young pharaoh appeared on the throne, "This is the nameless king." Various scenes preceded to occurred including the slaughter of the village, the thief Bakura, the priest Seto, and Mahado, and Shadi.  
  
Serenity was nearly in tears by the end of just the first act. Next the tale of Yugi and Yami was told. Of the their adventures when Yugi first got his puzzle, to the thief reborn trying to trap the pharaoh in a doll, to the wicked Pegasus (which Serenity had a hard time believing), the grave keeper Malik, the tragic priest Seto, the god cards, and the rediscovery.  
  
Serenity looked at Shadow with tears brimming in her sapphire blue eyes, "What does this have to do with me?"  
  
Shadow flicked his hand at the orb a picture of a young female brunet stood the setting in Ancient Egypt. She was at and alter with the Scale in her hands. She put the Scale down and plunged a dagger into her heart. The collective souls of Shadi, Ishizu, Maximillion, Bakura, Marik, and Yami all watched din horror as she did this. The woman entered the after life never to return or be revived.  
  
More images flickered across the orb. Continuing until the end. This time Yugi stood there looking as old as 60. He had gray hair with some black and red strands left. His violet eyes shinned with happiness and innocence as they always would. Yugi gave the Puzzle box to a young boy with spiky tri-colored hair and maroon eyes. The child took it excitingly and ran to his room to start working on it.  
  
A young blonde haired girl whose hair was shoulder length and unruly and crystalline blue eyes looked innocently at her identical father and uncle as they headed towards the Forbidden Room. Her father and uncle chanted something and the Rod started glowing darkly. You see the little girl hiding behind the doorway looking entranced by the dark powers emitting from the Rod.  
  
A very old and frail looking Pegasus who was laying down on a hospital bed. He was looking at a 15-year-old girl with purple-gray hair and lilac eyes. Pegasus' hand glowed darkly as Shadow Power was transferred into the item in his hand. He took the girls hand and gave her the item. The girl looked down at the item and flung herself on her grandfathers bed crying as he died.  
  
Ryou Bakura was running towards his basement. He ran towards the broken down wall and placed the Ring inside the hollowed out wall and started boarding it back up. The ring glowed darkly with some Shadow Magic that Ryou accidentally left behind. Ryou walked upstairs to see his wife feeding their newborn child.  
  
Isis was in her bed. She had graying hair and a wrinkled face. She was holding Seto's hand whose hair was also gray and face was wrinkled up.  
  
Isis looked at the girl who had her father's eyes. The only one of her children that could handle the Shadow Magic. She said something and held out the Necklace.  
  
The girl looked at the Necklace and shook her head.  
  
Malik was in the corner looking like he was only 30 because of the effects of the Shadow Magic. Her brother offered to use the Shadow Magic to keep the Necklace alive. Isis refused.  
  
Isis once again pleaded with her oldest child. Still she refused. Isis was about to get up and make her child take the Necklace but she collapsed and died.  
  
Malik's head was down as he took the Necklace out of his sisters' grasp.  
  
He was in Cairo his home and took his sisters Necklace into the Shadow Temple. He placed the Necklace next to the ashes of the Scale and Key and he stepped away. The Necklace glowed, levitated, and disintegrated. Know there were three piles of ash left in the Shadow Temple as Malik walked away never to return to this place again.  
  
"This is what happened fifty years later." Stated the neutral commentator. The orb's image changed the later events.  
  
There before you is an abandoned tomb. There were three piles of ashes laid. The only memory of Isis Ishtar and Shadi. The pile of ashes started glowing.  
  
Out of the ashes of the Scale came a golden scythe with the Eye of Horus on the hilt. A ball and chain attached to the end of it. This was the millennium scythe, the item that could destroy bodies and souls, tell whether someone was lying or impure.  
  
Out of the ashes of the Key came a staff. It was made out of gold with the Pharaoh's story, the millennium items, and the new prophesy inscribed on it. This was the millennium staff the item that could control the elements.  
  
Finally out of the ashes of the Necklace was an amulet that hung on a chain. It was gold and had the Eye of Horus in the middle with a ruby in the middle of that. This was the millennium amulet the item that let you see and walk threw walls and let the possessor have the power of telekinesis which the person could only harness with ones emotions.  
  
"This is where you come in, one hundred and fifty years after all of these events have taken place."  
  
A girl around 15 with black hair in a loose braid and had sapphire blue eyes walked in the Egyptian marketplace were a staff caught her eye. She examined it then bought it. The staff glowed as she walked home.  
  
Another girl around 9 with short dark brown hair that had green highlights in it and bright green eyes looked on her mother with delight. The mother gave her a gift and inside was a scythe. The girl hugged her mother while she was doing that the scythe glowed.  
  
A girl of 13 with long sleek black hair that covered one of her bright green eyes was dodging bullets. When she got inside an old and unkempt tomb she found an amulet on the floor. It caught her interest she picked it up and was about to examine it again when bullets started flying again. The amulet glowed.  
  
A girl of 14 with black-red hair that was shoulder length and had red eyes was having a birthday party. She opened up a present to find a golden box with puzzle pieces in it. She smiled at her grandfather who had spiky graying hair that had some black left in it and maroon eyes. The puzzle pieces glowed.  
  
A boy that looked 14 with dark brown hair and fiery red eyes was looking across to a boy who was also 14 and had unruly blonde hair and deep purple eyes. He possessed a rod. The brunet yelled something out and a Golden Dragon took down a White Dragon. The tablets with the pictures on it disappeared. The brunet was given the Rod while the blonde looked on in shock. The Rod started glowing.  
  
A baby boy was just being born and an eye looking necklace was placed around his neck. 17 years later that boy had short silvery gray hair and 1 shiny brown eye while the other eye was glazed over. It was obvious that the boy was blind in that eye. The boy was goofing around with his friends and the eye started glowing.  
  
A girl of 15 with tight braided black hair with white tips and crimson eyes was starring at a wall she had just broken by hitting. She saw it was hallow and went in. There she found a dusty-looking ring. She dusted it off and picked it up. As she picked it up it started to glow.  
  
"None of the item owners noticed the glow if they did they would have known in 2 years there life would have taken a drastic change for the worse."  
  
The following images quickly ran across the orb's screen. There was a staff sitting in a messy bedroom, the scythe being used to fight, an amulet around some bodies neck, a puzzle finally being finished and put together, someone griping the rod, the eye hanging off of a chain, and the ring sitting on a bed..  
  
After the sphere disappeared and the black fog disappeared. Arweyn was at Shadow's throat, "What has happened in the Shadow Realm since I have slept."

"I play Dark Magician Girl." Stated Lena.  
  
Yuugi walked in tiredly. Anna looked at the tired Yuugi, "Miss Yuugi, could you please help me." Yuugi trudged over and gave Anna tips.  
  
The Egyptian siblings came bounding downstairs. Yasha rushed for the fridge, while Yami rushed to Yuugi's side, "Abiou, we felt tremendous amounts of Shadow Magic around."  
  
Yasha pulled her head out of the fridge, "More than usual. Why don't we have any good food!"  
  
"I'm thrilled for your concern Yasha."  
  
Yami hugged Yuugi, "Abiou it's not a joking matter. I felt so much Shadow Magic I feared you were in danger."  
  
"Oh Yami..." almost melting into his embrace.  
  
"I couldn't even feel the puzzle, I feared it fell into evil hands."  
  
Yuugi glared at him, and pushed herself out of his warm hug, "Of course it's always about that damn puzzle."  
  
"No Yuugi..."  
  
Hmm Yuugi whirled around with Yami on her heels apologizing for whatever he had said, "Anna your new assignment is track down Bakhu's hideout and spy on her. Lena your assignment is to spy on a new Shadow using group they seem set on resurrecting Obelisk the Tormentor." Lena's eyes widened in fear, "You two are dismissed to prepare for your assignments."  
  
Anna and Lena saluted and scurried off afraid of their leaders bad moods.  
  
Yami hugged Yuugi from behind, "I'm sorry."  
  
Yuugi hmphed, "You don't even know what you did."  
  
Yami glared angrily at the puzzle, "Damn those mind links."  
  
Yasha saw Yugi leaving the house, "Hey Game were you going?"  
  
"Out."

Kagura panted and sweated, running and jumping across rooftops wasn't as easy as it looked. Rena was living breathing proof of that.  
  
Rena jumped to another roof. Kagura desperately tried to keep up. How out of shape was her Hikari's body.  
  
Rena dropped from a roof into an alley. She walked towards a graffiti decorated apartment. Rena turned to make sure the panting Kagura was alright, "Wait here Rain. I'm going to visit our dear friend."  
  
Kagura nodded her head and leaned up against the alley wall.  
Rena tapped her tan fist on the door.  
  
The familiar squeak and glowing purple eyes that the Striker had grown accustomed to stood silently in the dark, "Prophet I come to seek your guidance in my future."  
  
The Shadow Magic thickened around the door. It felt like an internal storm and she was now here near the eye, "Black surround, the protective guardian will bring it forward, the red shadows will consume and surround before golden lighting prepares to strike. The betrayal of the snow and stream."  
  
The door shut with Rena's golden eyes staring at the door. She was meant to die.

Gideon and Karumi walked together near the gaming district.  
  
"Another glorious day," mumbled Karumi who glared at the sunlight.  
  
"It would be if I could stop thinking about all the trouble Mamono and Ren are having with their companies."  
  
"Both companies are having problems at the same time. Who would have thought?"  
  
"All the Kaiba's are giving Mamono a bad time while Ren is having trouble with the other repsesinitives. I told them both years ago to switch to my method. Downgrade everyone who is an administrator and hire new ones in secret."  
  
"I guess it's easy for a sole heir who is now legally an adult." A little frustrated that Gideon wasn't getting her point.  
  
Gideon shrugged, "Not my fault I'm an only child." Not feeling the least bit sorry for his friend's situations.  
  
"I'm sure Mamo would kick the rest of the Kaiba's out if she could, but they do share some DNA and they own part of the company."  
  
"But Serenity didn't have to anyone else until she brought in that third or fourth cousin twice removed." Counted Gideon.  
  
"At first she thought she could trust Lyndsi they were just kids. She needed an ally against those money grubbing adults." Reasoned Karumi.  
  
Gideon's brown eyes brighten, "Look they opened up a new game store!"  
  
Karumi's ice blue eyes also lit up. She grabbed Gideon's arm, "Hey my buddy who is super duper rich do you wanna buy me some duel monster cards? Please."  
  
She gave Gideon the pity me my mom doesn't give me any money look. Gideon sighed in defeat and Karumi cheered. She ran into the store and grabbed the nearest booster pack of duel monster cards.  
  
After Karumi and Gideon explored the classic game section and found a chess set made out of Duel Monster characters, Gideon purchased the heavy chess set and five booster packs.  
  
Karumi cheered again and skipped out the front door her straight long blue hair following her. Gideon chuckled at his long time friend's antics and followed her out getting some of her blue hair tickling his face.  
  
When Gideon caught up to the happy go-lucky blue haired girl she was sitting on a bench shuffling through the cards mumbling, "Dimension Dragon...Dimension Dragon."  
  
Gideon plopped down next to the fox obsessed girl, he ran his fingers through his silver-gray hair. "You know Rumi if you want this card so badly I can just manufacture you one."  
  
Karumi's eyes got big, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Weeee" Karumi jumped up knocking all the cards to the ground. Gideon laughed at Karumi's antics.  
  
Two figures shadowed Karumi and Gideon's light. The girl with white hair compared the two friends to a pair of photos. She confirmed with her dark haired accomplice.  
  
The dark-haired golden eyed fifteen year old walked over to Gideon, "Are you Gideon Greymane?"  
  
Gideon stood up looming over the tanned Goth. The golden-eyed female glared up at the tall nineteen-year-old brown eyes.  
  
"This one is Karumi Fox." Confirmed the spiky haired girl.  
  
The golden-eyed girl narrowed her narrowed eyes even more, "I am Rena the Striker. Your demise will come from my hand."  
  
Karumi jumped forward getting up into the dark haired girls face, "You're the one who challenged Ren."  
  
The Goth smirked, "And what if I am?"  
  
The red eyed partner rolled her eyes at the younger girls antics, "Don't you think we should take them to the Shadow Realm before yours tart gloating?"  
  
Rena's eyes glowed with murder at her partner.  
  
"Karumi run!" shouted Gideon as he pushed Karumi out of the unknown girls way, grabbed her wrist, and started running.  
  
Rena's crystal pendant started glowing and so did Gideon's gold eye pendant that he had on a chain. The two Shadow powers collided and darkness surrounded the four people.

Brad was walking by the gaming district when he felt Shadow Magic being used Shit he thought.  
  
He ran through the crowded street passing by the blur of innocent bystanders. He stopped just in time to see a man with silver hair standing next to the same girl who had mad made the Shadow Realm appear in public last time. He saw the silver haired man grab a girl around his age wrist and started running, they passed by a girl with spiky white hair.  
  
He felt and saw two dark powers collide. He covered his eyes to see a Shadow Dome in the place where the teenagers had been I've got to help them!  
  
He lifted up his millennium rod with a glowing eye appearing on his forehead and walked right through the dome.

Mamono opened her office door and dropped her brief case on a chair next to her door. She looked across the office and flipped the lights on. There sat Angel sitting smugly in the desk, "Well well Mamono, welcome."  
  
Mamono threw off her suit jacked, threw it on the chair, "What are you doing here Angel?"  
  
Angel lifted herself out of the chair, "We were tired of you being in the way."  
  
"What? Okay Angel you've finally gone off the deep end what's with all this we stuff? Trying the same intimidation tactic as Serenity...."  
  
Angel interrupted her, "Hmm hardly, there are two of me and Ang and myself are going to take over Kaiba Corp and.."  
  
Mamono frustrated that she had gotten interrupted yelled, "Now listen here, your father left this company to me and..."  
  
"Oh no, he was leaving it to Mokuba's heir. But what if... what if we were to get rid of his heir and make the Seto line ruler of the Corp again?"  
  
"I'd say you were crazy." She tried to play it off as a joke hoping that Angel wasn't really serious.  
  
"Crazy!" Angel started laughing maniacally. A dark shadow filled the room.  
  
"What's going on?" yelled Mamono her autumn green eyes holding fear in them.  
  
"We are going to duel dear Mamono." Angel's blonde hair grew a spiky look to it, "Welcome to the Shadow Realm." 

Shadow opened the door and tiredly sat on the couch in the apartment given to him by Bakhu. He started to close his eyes, his vision was growing hazy as the darkness of the room surrounded him.  
  
A pair of purple orbs floated across the room. Light assaulted Shadow's vision making him wince and covering up his eyes with his arms, "Well Kage, it would seem that not even you can hide your weakness forever."  
  
Shadow recognized the voice. His red eyes snapped open despite the pain of his eyes readjusting. He unsheathed his silver dagger hid in his black trench coat. The light flashed off the dagger and mad Shadow wince again. The knife did found its destination next to Odin's neck despite Shadow relaying only on instinct.  
  
"Well it seems you are awake." Smirked the blonde teen.  
  
"Autopilot." Answered the black-haired eighteen year old in a monotone voice.  
  
"What?" questioned Odin not picking up on Shadow's sarcasm.  
  
"My body is on autopilot, so don't press any buttons that might piss me off." Growled Shadow, at Odin's stupidity wondering how in the world the purple-eyed Egyptian had become a general.  
  
"My, my, my, Kage, a little testy in the morning." Hoping to make up for his not so quick wit in cockiness.  
  
Shadow growled, "It isn't morning until the suns up." Wondering what in the world the whiny general wanted this early in the morning that he couldn't complain about at noon.  
  
Odin smirked, "Would you join me in the kitchen."  
  
He moved away from Shadow's knife, as he slowly turned his back to his self-proclaimed rival. Shadow growled again, grabbed Odin's arm and pointed the knife at his back, "How about you join me at the door." Not feeling in the mood for his games.  
  
Shadow could feel Odin's smirk, "Well I guess this girl has done a number on you."  
  
Shadow froze up how could he have possibly found out about Serenity, "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Join me in a game of Egyptian Rat Race."  
  
Shadow jerked his knife away angrily and walked towards the small kitchen. Odin smirked following Shadow. He sat down in the place across from Shadow.  
  
Odin brought out a deck of cards, shuffled, and dealt the deck into two even piles. He gave one of the halves to Shadow, "Kage, I know your secret."  
  
Shadow laid down the first card as his red eyes glowed slightly still trying to figure out how Odin could have tracked his well covered moves, "What secret?"  
  
Odin laid down two cards on the queen, not being fooled by the act that Shadow was putting up, "About the girl."  
  
"What girl?" repeated Shadow in a clueless tone.  
  
"Serenity Maxwell" Shadow hesitated as he put down his ten on top of Odin's ten. Odin slapped the double ten sweeping up the cards into his half of the deck.  
  
"Never heard of her." Shadow scooped up the pile of cards after Odin lay down a royal on top of his Jack.  
  
"Oh I think you have." Odin laid down a Ace.  
  
"What suggests that?" Shadow grew steadily more nervous.  
  
"She was a mission."  
  
"I've had many missions."  
  
"But for some reason you find this one special."  
  
"I think you're delusional."  
  
Odin smirked, "Well if you don't know or want her Kage, I'm sure she'll go with me."  
  
Shadow's red eye's semi-glowed an angry red color, "Get out Ishtar!"  
  
"Oh? Did I strike a sensitive cord?" Commented Odin playfully glad he was finally raising some sort of emotion out of the usual emotionless boy.  
  
Shadow threw his cards at Odin venting his frustration, "Get out Ishtar."  
  
"Wouldn't Mistress Bakhu be interested in the fact that her top general has a widdle crush on a target." Loving the fact that he finally had something on his rival.  
  
"Bakhu wouldn't believe you, everyone knows you've been trying to get me eliminated."  
  
"She's my cousin."  
  
Shadow smirked regaining his apathetic attitude; "Being a cousin is just like having a coincidence with a person "Oh we share the same grandfather cool see you at the next funeral. Besides I'm her favorite."  
  
Odin snarled, "If you don't care about her, I can just kill her."  
  
Shadow's façade was dropped again as his eyes shot a dangerous crimson blood glowing red, "Star away from her Ishtar, you and your whole damn family."  
  
"Ah so you do care about her." Odin finally reaching the conclusion he had known from the beginning.  
  
"GET OUT!" yelled Shadow in an uncharacteristic voice. Shadow grabbed Odin's black robe and threw him out the apartment.  
  
Odin smirked –So what do we do know?-  
  
-Know we stalk his charge- said his sadistic yami.  
  
Odin's hair spiked up, he stuck out his tongue and walked down the hall.

Angel smirked loving every precious moment of confusion written on Mamono's face, "Prepare yourself for the duel of your life Mamono."

Mamono's confusion again heightened as she soon realized that on her arm was a mini duel disk made by Kaiba Corp and her duel deck in the deck holder.

"Draw five cards, we will play by the Kaiba Tournament Rules."

Mamono still confused, but holding onto her determination nodded and drew her cards.

Angel, starting first, drew five cards, "DUEL!" she picked Ceasefire from her deck, "I play Gemini Elf in attack mode, and will end my turn."

Mamono bit her lip, how was she supposed to compete with Gemini Elf on her first turn? She drew Flute of Summoning Dragon, "I place one cards face down in defense mode, and one card face down."

Angel smirked she already had her on the run and defense, she drew Dark Magician and smirked again, "I play Ameba in attack mode and have it attack your life points directly."  
It was Mamono's turn to smirk, "I will counter your attack with Barrel Behind the Door." Her face down card flipped face up.

Angel growled again as life points were cut in half, "Lucky move Mamono"  
  
Angel- 2000 Mamono- 4000  
  
"Not luck Angel, skill, pure skill." Mamono drew Magic Cylinder, "I play one card face down." _I still have to deal with that darn Gemini Elf._ "And I will end my turn."

Angel drew Final Flame and smirked as a plan formed in her head, "Prepare to be defeated swiftly Mamono. I sacrifice Ameba and Gemini Elf for Dark Magician. Attack her face down card."

Troop Dragon was destroyed, Mamono negative thoughts plagued her mind, "I get to draw another Troop Dragon from my deck due to Troop Dragon's effect." Her turn started. She drew Pitch Dark Dragon, "I place one card face down and play Pitch Dark Dragon and equip it to Dark Blade. How's that Angel dear?"

Angel drew Giant Germ, "Don't be so confidant. I play Final Flame."  
  
Angel- 2000 Mamono- 3400  
  
"I'm not the one with an ego check in mail order." Shouted Mamono.

Angel ignored the insult, "I shall also place one card facedown, and place Giant Germ in Defense Mode."

Mamono drew Shadow Spell, "I play Shadow Spell and choose Dark Magician attack with Dark Blade."  
  
Angel- 1500 Mamono- 3400  
  
Angel bit her thumb nail trying to scramble together and form a new plan. She drew Dark Magician Girl, "I sacrifice Giant Germ for Dark Magician Girl, and attack Troop Dragon."  
  
Angel- 1500 Mamono- 2900  
  
Mamono countered, "But that also means I can special summon another Troop Dragon from my deck and place it in Defense Mode." She drew Snatch Seal, "I place one card face down"

Angel drew Attack and Receive, "I play Attack and Receive"  
  
Angel- 1500 Mamono- 2300  
  
"And I play one monster card face down."

Mamono drew Change of Heart, "A small price to pay, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy all your magic cards." Angel's Ceasefire was destroyed, "And I will have my Dark Blade destroy your Dark Magician Girl."

Angel drew Raigeki, "I play Raigeki." All of Mamono's monsters were destroyed. Angel smirked, "I will also flip Princess of Tsurgi.  
  
Angel- 1500 Mamono- 1800  
  
Mamono shouted, "I counter your attack with Magical Cylinder."  
  
Angel- 600 Mamono- 1800  
  
Mamono drew Tribute to the Doomed, "I play Tribute to the Doomed and discard Snatch Seal to destroy your Princess of Tsurgi."

Angel drew Gravekeeper's Curse, "I play Gravekeeper's Curse."  
  
Angel- 600 Mamono- 1000  
  
"I'll also have my monster attack."  
  
Angel- 600 Mamono- 200  
  
Mamono drew Lord of D., "I play Lord of D. with Flute of Summoning Dragon, I'll special summon Tyrant Dragon and Luster Dragon."

Angel drew another Gemini Elf, "I play Gemini Elf in Defense mode, and place Gravekeeper's Curse in Defense Mode."

Mamono drew Magician of Faith, "This is the downhill part of the duel Angel, where you beg for forgiveness. Tyrant Dragon attack Gravekeeper's Curse, Luster Dragon attack Gemini Elf, and Lord of D attack Angel's life points directly."

Angel- 0 Mamono – 200  
  
Angel dropped to her knees, waiting for the Shadow Penalty to come on her, "I lost"

Yuugi sat waiting in Devilin's Dueling Inc.'s waiting room. A pleasant secretary smiled and stated, "Miss Yasha you may go to our Vice Presidents office."

Yuugi straightened out her suit and walked down the quiet hall. Her heels clicked on the tile floor as she neared Lyndsi Wheeler's office. Yuugi knocked on her door.

"Enter" stated the bored voice of the Vice President, "Hello Miss Yuugi Yasha how can I help you?"

Yuugi smiled oddly, "It is more how can I help you?"

Lyndsi rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

Yuugi flopped down in a chair across from Lyndsi, "There are many things that proceed that you no not about. I want you to join my forces, and you may learn how to find your place in the world that is to come."

Lyndsi rolled her eyes, "Why don't you amuse me with a Duel Monsters match. I would love to learn about the Queen of Games more."

Yuugi rolled her eyes, "Kaiba tournament style, and we'll take a little trip."

"Where?"

"To the Shadow Realm." A darkness engulfed the room, "Draw you five cards from you Duel Disk and let us begin."

Lyndsi gulped and looked down at the mini duel disk that made it's way onto her arm, she drew her five cards, "I'll go first" She drew Queen's Double, "I play Hibikime in Defense Mode."

Yuugi drew Trap Hole, "I play one card face down in Defense mode and I'll lay one card face down."

Lyndsi drew Fire Sorcerer, "Now dear Yuugi, do you think this will work, I have studied all your games. I play one card face down."

Yuugi drew Amazon Swords Woman, "Your on the verge of a stalker, I flip over my face down monster Lady Assailant of Flames and I discard three cards Trap Jammer, Mirror Force, and Amazon Paladin to activate her effect."  
  
Lyndsi- 3200 Yuugi- 4000  
  
"I'll also play one card face down."

Lyndsi drew Red Archery Girl, "I am not a stalker, I follow all Champions careers, I'll sacrifice Hibiki and Queen's Double for Dark Magician."

Yuugi drew Amazoness Tiger, "Whatever floats your boat Miss Wheeler, I'll play Amazon Sword Woman in attack mode, Attack Dark Magician."  
  
Lyndsi- 2200 Yuugi- 4000  
  
"I'll also lay another one card face down."

Lyndsi drew Lady Assailant of Flames, "I play Fire Sorcerer in defense mode, and use her special effect and discard Red Archery Girl and Queen's Bird to the Graveyard. And I'll have Dark Magician attack Lady Assailant of Flames."  
  
Lyndsi- 2200 Yuugi- 4000  
  
Yuugi drew Tsukuyomi, "I play one monster face down."

Lyndsi drew Princess of Tsurgi, "I sacrifice Fire Sorcerer for Dark Witch. Ark Magician attacks her face down card. Dark Magician is Destroyed."

Yuugi growled at her favorite card being destroyed. She hastily picked up her card Pot of Greed, "I play Pot of Greed," Yuugi drew Amazoness Swords Woman and Harpy's Brother. "I play Amazoness Paladin in Attack Mode, Amazoness Tiger in Attack Mode, and Amazon Swords Woman in Defense Mode. Amazoness Paladin attack Dark Witch. I also reveal my magic card Windstorm of Etaqua."  
  
Lyndsi- 2100 Yuugi- 3200  
  
Lyndsi drew Harpy Lady, "I play Lady Assailant of Flames and activate its special effect by discarding Robbin Goblin, Harpy Lady, and Gust."  
  
Lyndsi- 2100 Yuugi- 2400  
  
Yuugi drew Summoned Skull, "I sacrifice Amazoness Tiger and Amazoness Paladin for Summoned Skull. Summoned Skull attack the Dark Magician and Amazoness Swords Woman attack Lady Assailant of Flames."

Lyndsi drew Waboku, "I play Harpy Lady in Defense Mode."

Yuugi drew Maha Vailo, "I play Trap Hole on Harpy Lady. Then I have Summoned Skull attack your life points directly."  
  
Lyndsi- 0 Yuugi- 2400  
  
Yuugi smiled, "Pleasure doing business with you." She bent down and Lyndsi shook Yuugi's hand, "Will you consider?"

Lyndsi nodded her head, "Yes it is apparent I have much to learn."

AN: Okay sorry for not getting this out earlier ::avoids random objects thrown in my direction:: First off I had to devlop decks for people who didn't give me any, then I got writer's block, then I got busy, then I finally got it done, did the revisions, sent it to Karumichan for editing, then it took her about a month to get that back to me, then I just came back from my four day trip. So I guess that's a good excuse ::avoids blunt objects::

Writer's Response:

Karumichan: Sorry me bro is being nice today, so you can't kill him. Anyway once again I blame you for this being so late. ::smiles innocently:: I loved the pretty pic of Yoko thank you so much Maybe if you want you can draw a pretty pic from DK.

Yokokaru-chan: Yeah didn't really happen soon. I hope that Author Alert thing got fixed.

Yami Nocturna: I wouldn't say Yasha acts like Relena, maybe Relena who is a little cooler and more psycho and whatnot. Yeah downfall it's all cool aren't you happy. Yasha is just the opposite of Yami at all times kind of like an extreme sibling rivilary. ::hands Yami N. a cookie:: good job, another person can figure out the prophsey. Grrr... the Quick Edit thing was being stupid again. I swear everytime I try and do something with DK it is like this.

Magicman/Smokegirl: I'm glad you enjoyed it. You also get a cookie for desphering the riddle. Just because you guys try and guess them it just makes me want to add more. Yes the Gods are involved as you say above, and they play a key role in everything.

Bakhu: Interesting, anyway thanks for being one of those loyal reviewers.

Kratous Aurion's Keeper: The pizza bit was funny, thanks for the laugh. I'm glad that you like the story. Sorry I couldn't fit anything with Azumi in there this chapter.

Mamono: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry for not updating in forever. (by my calulations almost four months). I'm glad you love the prophesys, I actually wasn't going to have that many in there, like the first one then I was going to have the guy like disappear, he was just a device to get you guys to know Rena, but then everyone was like "We love the prophesies" so I decided to have him stay in there. So see everyone your reviews actually do influence future chapters.

Okay yeah other comments thanks to Kratous Aurion's Keeper (KAK), Mamono, and Yami Nocturna for the decks (sorry if I missed anyone else). If you would like to please send your decks for your character, it really would save me a lot of work.

Chibi Pyro Duo


	10. Chapter Nine

Duelist Kingdom

By: Chibi Pyro Duo

Chapter Nine

* * *

Gideon and Karumi were surrounded by the deep irresistible glow of darkness, and then thrust into an evil light of chaos. They squinted and found themselves in a duel stadium with the golden eyes girl and the white haired girl.

The golden eyed girl yelled, "Ready to die!"

The white haired girl just shook her head waiting for her partner to stop monologing, "Are you prepared to duel Rena?"

Rena took out her deck and put it into her duel disk. The other put hers in as well. Karumi and Gideon followed.

* * *

Yuugi walked into the store, satisfied by her last duel and a new addition to her team. She walked into the back room, "Yami, Yasha I'm home. I hope you two haven't broke anything too valuable."

Anna followed closely by Lena ran out of the storage unit, used to keep extra stocks. "Miss Yuugi," gasped Anna.

"We have a problem," stated Lena.

Yuugi shook her head, "What did they break?"

Anna and Lena exchanged glances. "Well they haven't broke anyone… yet" squeaked Lena.

"Anyone?"

Anna stepped forward slightly, "A girl came into the shop looking for you. She said she wanted to be part of the Slifer Organization."

Lena stepped forward with Anna, gaining a little courage, "Pharaoh Yami and Princess Yasha rushed her off to the back part of the storage unit."

"The part you keep all the rare games and cards that have gone out of print." Interjected Anna.

"Yes..we keep on hearing our Pharaoh shouting at Princess Yasha."

Yuugi shrugged, "That's not unusual"

"Miss Yuugi," Anna said in a panicked voice, "our princess is laughing."

Lena nodded, "Maniacally so."

"Shit."

* * *

How much time had passed. Karumi looked down at her life points, she was almost out of the duel, she had never had the skills of Gideon, or the extensive deck of Mamono, or the luck of Serenity, but she one thing the others didn't, strategy and ability to adapt to her opponents deck, "I sacrifice Yomi Ship and call forth the Millenium Shield!" _That should keep them at bay for a while anyway. _"I will also play Dian Kento the Cure Master, giving me an extra 1000 Life Points." _That will help as well. _She looked at her opponents each having an arsenal of monsters out Rain having Dark Magician out didn't help, could you even have two Book of Secret Arts out? It didn't matter, while she held off the amateur duelist Gideon with his toon deck had out his Jinzo destroying all trap cards on their opponents sit, but his life points had taken a beating from Rena's Dark Ruler has Des combined with Sword of Deep Seated.

Gideon laughed like a madman, "I activate the Black Illusion Ritual, sacrificing Ameba for Relinquished!" Gideon's germ was replaced by a monster most feared.

Rena laughed, "Do you think that'll stop me!"

Gideon smirked, "No, but this will. Relinquished absorb Dark Magician." Rain's eyes widened as she watched her Dark Magician sucked into Relinquished bottomless pit mouth and appear as a shield.

Rena cursed under her breath, her opponents were better than she thought they were.

Karumi smiled in relief, they're hope had just come back.

* * *

"Tarja please I just need a little more time."

"Shadow, I cannot cover for you any longer, my sister's life is in jeopardy." Reasoned Tarja.

"But with my plan Bakhu will be destroyed!"

Tarja's green eyes starred into Shadow's red, "Make sure you don't get killed."

Shadow bowed in gratitude, "May the power of the Millenium Items be with you." He whirled around, his trenchcoat billowing behind him.

A voice in the back of Tarja's head whispered –And may the wisdom of the Shadow Realm be with you Child of Darkness.-

* * *

Karuim smirked, _It's trump card time! _Karumi slammed her card down, "I call forth Gren Maju Da Eiza."

Gideon smirked as well, "Oh excellent play Rumi, now why don't you explain to them what it does."

"Gladly, my Gren Maju doesn't have many point now, but it's special effect is that as many cards as I discard from my graveyard adds 500 extra attack points to my monster and I choose to discard my entire graveyard, that's 19 cards and 4500 extra attack points. Say goodbye Rena. GREN MAJU DA EIZA ATTACK!" A green light came from the monster as the rest of Rena's monsters were destroyed and life points demolished.

A dark glow surrounded Rena, "NO DON'T TAKE ME!" The glow consumed her as she was pulled into the shadow the sound of death echoing from her vocal cords.

Karumi looked to Gideon, "Your turn."

* * *

Yuugi rushed into the store room and grabbed her extra keys. She grabbed the handle of the door and turned it, "It's unlocked?" Anna and Lena were not behind her but behind a box of duel disks, "Coward." She muttered. She turned the knob and opened the door.

Yami's eyes widened in delight, "Yuugi thank Ra you have arrived!"

Yuugi's mouth twitched into a smiled then fell over from hysterical laughter. Yami was gaff taped to a chair, his spiky hair clumped in bows and ribbons.

Yami twitched, "Yuugi you're not supposed to be laughing!"

Yasha laughed maniacally sitting cross-legged on a chair sitting next to a girl with short red hair and black eyes. "Whose this?" asked Yuugi.

Yasha slapped the mysterious stranger on the back, "this is someone from the past. She just rushed in here bowing and scrapping and spouting random Egyptian.

Yuugi narrowed her eyes, "She doesn't look Egyptian."

"She knows our real names."

Yuugi's eyes widened and examined the fifteen year old, "Well I guess I should say welcome to the team." Yuugi stoke out her hand.

The girl made eye contact with Yuugi and shook the extended hand, "I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

Yami glared suspiciously at the girl, "Yuugi will you please cut me out?"

* * *

Gideon smirked and drew his card, "I have my Relinquished attack your life points and," A shape flew over Gideon and knocked him out.

"Gideon!" shouted Karumi. The shape flew into the middle of the duel ring surrounding the entire ring in a purple glow.

The purple light struck Karumi and Rain knocking them out.

The shadow surrounded all three. The person flew over to Karumi and Rain, swinging one on his back and carrying the other in his arms, he paused by Gideon, he sneered, "That is what you get for picking on innocent girl ShadowWalker." The person's red eyes reflected the purple of the realm, and a golden rod glowed with the taint of the shadows, "Rot in the realm." The rod glowed with a more holy light and within a wink of an eye the three had disappeared, leaving one very unconscious Gideon in death grip.

* * *

"Odin get your ass in here" yelled Tarja chasing Odin across the room, "I cannot continue to translate this alone."

"Get Kage's help!"

Tarja grabbed the back of Odin's purple robe, "Don't you think I already tried that!" Odin closed his eyes damming Kage, "Don't make me pull rank on you!"

Odin tried to get out of Tarja's death-like grip, "We're the same rank."

Tarja just gripped his robe harder, "Don't you remember that little duel we had. I hit you, you fell, I won, I'm leader of this mission."

"Cheap shot…" muttered Odin.

"What was that?"

"I mean I'll start translating…" Odin ripped his robe off, "As soon as I'm done with this."

Tarja's eyes lit like flames, "Like hell you will!" Tarja made a grab for him, but Odin escaped via the door before she could get to him, "DAMN IT!"

* * *

Sapphire blue eyes scanned over the office buildings –This is the 3rd time that that has happened!-

What?- asked a very nervous dark half.

I have that creepy feeling where you know your being watched but everytime you turn around no one's there-

Well…-

Serenity opened the door BAM! One hundred and fifteen pounds of Mamono Kaiba ran into Serenity Maxwell, "Serenity!" cried Mamono. She grabbed Serenity and hugged her, "Something horrible has happened!"

"A run in with your lovely fifth or sixth cousin who needs to be removed?"

"Yes, and she took me to some dark creepy realm, and then we dueled."

"I think I know what your talking about it's what happened when I was dueling creepy chick."

"Are you sure it was the same as dueling creepy chick?"

"Defiantly" Serenity turned around quickly, "Do you feel that!"

"What?"

Serenity began to run towards the southern part of the city where she found a gigantic shadow dome, "Holy…" was the only words that left Mamono's mouth.

Serenity's eyes gained an amethyst ting, "three, four people are in there."

"Ren how can you tell that?"

Serenity smiled, "Well I have this golden staff in my room and it gave me powers."

"Odd."

"Yeah." Serenity held out her hand to Mamono, "Come, let's go."

Mamono shuddered never wanted to be near a black dome ever again, "Don't worry Mamono, everything will be alright."

Mamono looked at Serenity, studying her friend hard. A face appeared behind Serenity, a face briefly misted and took form into existence, an Egyptian woman smiled kindly Mamono's way. She blinked as the face faded into the dark void. Mamono took Serenity's hand. She smiled, "Hold on tight!" Serenity took a step into the dome. The void grabbed Serenity's image and sucked it in like a black hole. Mamono squeezed Serenity's hand and she squeezed back.

* * *

Yami sat at the head of the table to his right sat his Queen, who was the exact opposite of his first partner, except for the looks. To his left sat his sister, insane granted, and completely untrustworthy. Across from him sat the new girl, Mizu was it? This one he was suspicious of. He did not know the reason of her coming, and did not trust her. Granted she did know their real names, but that doesn't prove that she could be trusted.

His eyes glanced over to Yuugi, who was dropping her guard more and more every second. His eyes sharply switched positions to watch the red-headed girl. Something was wrong. Nothing about this girl made any sense.

Not only that, but Yami sensed a great Shadow Magic that loomed over her. And something in her soul, that wasn't right. It was all dark, no light. One cannot live like that. He learned his lesson to let the light in. A brief picture of Yuugi's name sake popped into Yami's head, the innocent smile, the persistence that everything in the world can in fact be good.

Yuugi softly put her hand on top of Yami's and squeezed. Yami looked at Yuugi and smiled.

* * *

The darkness consumed them, "Ren?"

Serenity turned around, her features had matured and her black hair and blue eyes had gained an amethyst tint, "Yes?"

"Who are you?"

Serenity smiled sadly, "I am.."

Mamono's grip loosened, "Arweyn, I am…"

She slowly stepped backwards, "the spirit that resides…"

She collapsed on her knees and onto the floor of the Realm, "Mamono?"

The possessed Serenity bent down to check on her. Mamono's image faded into the darkness of the realm.

Serenity's eyes widened, "No!" She ran after the last place she had seen her friends image, "GIVE HER BACK!"

* * *

"Mamono.." whispered a voice.

A body being consumed by shadows stirred, "Mamono.." called the fairy like voice.

The girl's eyes opened a touch to quickly and shut them from the onslaught of light. She rolled over and slowly opened her eyes again, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light, "Mamono…"

She turned around and was faced with an albino girl shining brightly in the dark. Mamono's eyes squinted again, "Who are you?"

The girl smiled, her white teeth reflecting throughout the Realm, "My name is Kisasa."

"Who?"

The girl started to play with her white hair, "We've met before, but you know me as the Blue Eyed White Dragon."

Mamono laughed, "Right, that's a good one."

The floating girl got into Mamono's face, where their noses where almost touching, "I tell the truth."

Mamono stared into the girls iceblue eyes. They seemed almost familiar. Mamono took a step back. She starred at the girl again. She knew she had seen her somewhere before. Something appeared behind the albino. A faint image of her favorite card…the Blue Eyed White Dragon.

She fainted.

* * *

Serenity paced back and forth wearing her half-possessed body out, "They're going to kill me. They're going to kill me!"

Who Child?-

"The angry Blue Eyes White Dragon. I can see them now, torturing all my pretty pyro monsters…Awwww!"

Arweyn's spirit form became corporal, alert and ready to kick some ass if some shadow monster choose to attack her light, "What is it Child?"

Serenity laughed a little, patting her heart, "It's just Neo. He scared the ever-loving crap out of me!"

Neo the Magic Swordsman laughed and winked at Arweyn (who preceded to roll her eyes), "Follow me."

* * *

Mamono's eyes slowly opened again, "Oh God, why does my head hurt?" She saw a bright light overhead, "What's that?" A dragon's face appeared an inch from Mamono's face, "Awww!"

Mamono got up and ran, but being much slower than a ten foot dragon with wings Mamono was picked up and thrown into the air and landed on the dragon's back.

"Don't be scarred." Called a familiar female voice. Mamono looked behind her, the same albino girl sat cheerily on the dragon, "I figured you would enjoy seeing proof of what I claimed."

Mamono gulped and tried to be brave, "So what do you want with me?"

"I want to explain a few things. Things that you will need to know and things that will benefit your future if you use the information right."

Mamono cast a suspicious look at the human version of her dragon, "I'm listening."

The fanged girl smiled, "Long ago in the era of your ancestor Seto Kaiba, formally priest of Egypt, there was a great Shadow War. It pitted monster against monster, only kept at bay by their human companions."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Everything, one day rivals for the Shadow Power clashed and your alleged ancestor Mokuba was left sterile. Mokuba was devastated, he and his wife tried everything to try and have children. But it wasn't meant to be, the Fate's denied him his wish. But the Shadow's, who often fought against the Fate's as well would not let it be. Mokuba finally, in a last resort situation asked his brother Seto to sleep with his wife, using a hologram of himself. It took much persuading but finally Mokuba convinced Seto to go along with his plan and it succeeded, because nine months later the couple had a happy healthy baby boy. Mokuba never told his wife what he did nor did Seto. But Seto although he was in denial of magic for most of his life sensed that his bastard son possessed Shadow Magic. A large quantify in fact. So much that Seto went to Marik at the end of his life and asked him to look into the necklace for him. Marik saw great things coming from his descendants from Mokuba's line and horrid things coming from his own line. That was when Seto revised his will. Two hundred years after his death his line through Mokuba would take control of Kaiba Corp."

"So," asked Mamono still confused by the story, "I'm really an illegitimate heir of the Seto Kaiba"

"Yes."

Mamono stood upon the dragon and yelled in the blackness, "Take that Angel!"

She slipped.

* * *

Azumi laughed, "And now I am victorious!"

She threw down a red six card, "UNO!"

Bakura glared at his host, "You will not win so easily. I did not almost beat the King of Games and not gain a little of his luck." He threw down a Draw Two card.

"What reputation was that? Is it the name, He-Who-Was-Wupped-By-The-Pharoh?" She set down a wild draw four card and smirked, "Green."

Bakura grumbled and picked up four cards, "And what's your name my host? She-Who-Is-Possessed-By-The-Vengeful-Spirit-Of-He-Who-Almost-Truimphed-Over-The-Pharoh?"

"No silly thief." She put down a skip card and a wild card, "I am She-Who-Just-Killed-Vegenful-Spirit-In-Uno-Five-Times-In-A-Row!"

Bakura sneered, "One more time."

He shuffled the cards and began to deal, "Just be lucky that…"

SMASH!

The door to the tiny apartment opened. Brad stood in the doorway staggering in with a white haired girl on his back and a blue haired bundle in his arms.

Azumi smirked, "Next victim please."

* * *

In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And though I'll dream again. For now I find….

A body twitched.

Sing once again with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. You'll give your love to me, for love is blind….is now your mastermind.

The body twitched again.

Those who have seen your face. Draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear.

A voice pounded in the back of the bodies head.

It's me they hear.

Two vice melded together in it's head.

Your spirit and my voice in one combined.

The bodies eyes opened fast as they gasped for air, "Who was that?"

"…is here inside your mind…" faded the voice.

They stood up, "Whose there?"

"Sing to me my Angel of Music."

From the distance of the inky blackness a heavenly voice rose over the distance and rapidly came closer to them, "What's that noise?" A shining white dragon sped towards the body emitting the entrancing harmony. The dragon stopped in front of her, the rushing winds surrounded her. The dragon's white head leveled with they could see into it's blue eyes.

"You called my mistress?"

The girl backed away, "What?"

"You called me Mamono, only you the descendant of the Dragon Priest can call me."

Mamono stepped forward slightly, "Is that who was in my head?"

"No that was your self. Your other self." The dragon closed it's liquid blue eyes, "Listen carefully, and you'll feel them inside your mind."

Mamono stood silently and closed her eyes concentrating on her breathing.

Slowly after time had past she heard another person's breathing that was not synchronized with her own. Slowly another voice was with it, "something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm threw with playing by the rules of someone else's game. To late for second guessing. To late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes. And leap."

Mamono opened her eyes and saw the dragon starring at her, "She is the other you. You must some how contact her and coincide. Adapt to each other, find each others strengths, and make up for your weaknesses. Your friend is also symptom to these partners, as you are."

"Who?"

"Her shadow name is Nanase the Magical Bo Woman, but her human name is Serenity."

Mamono looked carefully at the dragon, "Tell me everything that has been going on.

* * *

Bakura twitched, "Brad, why are two humans within our lair?"

"I hardly think Azumi's apartment qualifies as a "lair" Bakura." Brad leaned back to let the girl with white hair off his back and put her on the couch.

Azumi looked curiously at the girl, "That one looks familiar." The white hair and albino skin seemed familiar, but she wasn't sure where, "Bakura," called the red eyed girl.

No one answered. She turned around and saw the answer to her question. Bakura walked over and sat next to the stranger of almost identical proportion, from the spiky hair to the skinny legs.

Azumi bent down next to her Thief King, "Bakhu-Bakhu?"

Bakura chuckled deeply, "She looks like my other self."

"Ryou?" The stranger twitched at this name.

"Yes."

Brad walked over to a table and cleared a spot to lay the blue-headed human on.

Bakura touched the girl on the shoulders, "Ryou?" She shook her a little. The girl twitched again and mumbled, "No Kagura…"

"Ryou!"

The girl's eyes fluttered open a little and mumbled a new name, "Bakura?"

A stab of jealousy went through Azumi.

"Ryou!" asked the thief, more hopeful than before.

The girls eyes snapped open, "Who are you! It's dangerous, she might be here at any moment!"

Bakura tried to calm her down by grabbing her wrists which only made the girl more flustered, "No you must…"

The girl grabbed her head, "No Kagura, stay away… it's okay I can handle…No… don't hurt them… Please…no…no…NO!"

The girl's scream echoed in the tiny apartment. Her hair spiked up and eyes changed to red. Her body went limp and convulsed again. The dead body chuckled lowly, "Fools, you should have listened to her warning." She pulled a knife out of her pocket and tried to attack Bakura. Azumi tackled her back onto the couch, "Fools, no one stops Kagura!"

Bakura wrestled the knife out of Kagura' pinned arms .

Azumi shouted to Brad, "Hey can we get some Shadow Power here?"

Brad pulled his rod out of his belt and took over Kagura's mind, "Sleep" he whispered

Kagura's body fell asleep.

Azumi got up and eyed her blue-haired guest, "Well she's a heavy sleeper."

* * *

Cold

Hard to breath

Cold

Darkness

Warm comforting

NO!

Stay away from it!

But it's so nice.

NO!

Cold

Air

Air

Air!

Suffocating

Need help.

Ren

Rumi

Mamo

Darkness

Sleep

Rest

Peace

Yes the darkness will hug me

Help

* * *

Serenity ran through the Shadow Realm following her guardian of light. Panting furiously she wished she was in shape.

The light disappeared, "Neo?" Something lit up to the right. She ran towards that light.

A form sat in the darkness. As she got closer she saw it was the body of Gideon, on the ground being wrapped slowly into the dark, coiling and suffocating him, "GID!"

She reached him and grabbed onto him to wake him up, "Gid, you've gotta wake up! Do you hear me.." slowly the swirled on Gideon's body slowly coiled it's way around her body as well. Her eyes slowly started to drift close, "Gid…Gid…wake up…"

Serenity collapsed on top of Gideon, the nebulous clouds surrounding the two of them.

Child, Serenity, Child!" cried Arweyn –Do not fall under the realms spell!-

A light lit up the realm and like a shooting star flew towards the sleepers. The ball of light stopped above them revealing the toon Bickerybox. He dropped from the air "Waky up master. This is no place to sleepy-sleep."

A cold chill was felt through the air and it smirked, "ashes to ashes and dust to dust" purple eyes lit up and died away briefly.

The realm slowly faded away, leaving an ordinary road with ordinary people lying down in it.

Mamono sat up on the ground, "Ren! Gid!"

She got up and ran over to her friend. She shook them, "Ren! Gid!"

Serenity rolled over, "Mamo..?"

Gid's brown eye slowly opened, "Mamo?"

"I hear that's my name. Although not the one you usually call me."

Gideon blushed.

Serenity sat up, "Where's that energetic fox?"

Mamono shrugged.

Gideon sat up too, "We were dueling, we were about to win when something happened…ahh there's just a big hole in my memory."

Serenity jumped up, "Well we better as hell find her!"

Mamono popped up as well, "Indubitably."

Gideon closed his eyes, "Hell."

* * *

Bakhu smiled evilly, "Excellent work…you are dismissed."

A soldier slowly backed out of a room.

Bakhu laughed and sipped on her glass of soda, -Well done my Sinister Light, so our reign will begin and all will know the true might of Ra.-

Bakhu's lips quirked into a smile, her white teeth gleamed into the darkness. She hit a switch and a hologram of the golden dragon of her ancestors appeared. Such a pretty thing, so shiny, soon it will be with my power of reach.

A knock on the door brought her back to the present.

She flipped the hologram off, "Enter."

Another soldier entered, "My lady the prisoner is ready."

Bakhu's green tinted eyes gained a sadistic red glow, "Excellent." She lifted herself off the her throne, "Send a message to General Rosette, tell her to find me as soon as possible."

"Yes my lady." The soldier scuttled out of the room as Bakhu made her way to the torture chamber.

* * *

Nightmare's eyes snapped open with a grimace type look. She had just lost a valuable soldier to the Shadows. She lifted herself off of her throne, "Great Obelisk, guide me to the path that will reveal your true glory. Let…"

A knock on the door echoed throughout the room, followed by an equal echoing of, "WHAT!"

The door opened slowly and two figures humbly and meekly entered the room. Nightmare whirled around billowing her black robe, "Baraku, Ariel, you have better have a good reason to interrupt my prayer."

"We do Mistress." Piped up Ariel.

"We would like to offer our services." Followed Baraku.

"And to tell you we know how to find the information we need." Added Ariel.

Nightmare sat on her throne intrigued, "The information we need?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

The partners exchanged glances, "The information we need." They smirked.

* * *

About one hundred people fit into the small warehouse rented out by Yuugi Yasha. Cloaked in their red cloaks encircling Yuugi: "Today, we have gathered to induct a new member."

Yuugi extended her hand to the red-head as she broke away from the circle, "Do you Mizu Flamel dedicate your life to the old ways, and to serve the Pharaoh to his death."

The disguised girl glanced at the Pharaoh who still glared suspiciously at her, "Yes." She bowed to Yuugi.

Yuugi lifted her new follower up, "Welcome."

"Welcome" echoed throughout the hall.

* * *

River wrapped her trenchcoat around herself shivering from the imaginary chill created by the Shadow Realm she felt around her.

She finally came to the door she desired. She knocked on the graffiti covered door.

The door creaked open and the Prophet's shining purple eyes appeared in the inky depth of the run down apartment, "Welcome Shadow Child."

River bowed, "Prophet please tell me, is this the correct path for me and Rain?"

The Prophet's voice fell into a semi-trance, "Hellish illusions can offer comfort, but the threads of time and God's grace ties them to the childless soul."

River rubbed her head in confusion, "Thank you Shadow Father."

"And you my Child."

* * *

Two eyes snapped open in an inky blackness –Life! I live!-

* * *

AN: Okay everyone sorry that took so long. I guess I don't really have an excuse besides that I got writer's block, and I'm lazy, and I don't have time for writing a lot anymore. Which really sucks. But thank Karumichan because she used the work work whip on me and forced me to write during History everyday. Go History class where we do nothing.

So I'm almost done with DK which makes me sad. I'm summing things up early because I know I can't offer what the story deserves. But I will finish it. No matter how long it takes. I think it'll last a couple more chapters, I need to get hat big battle scene out so you guy will have fun. But you know a couple of chapters with me is about six to ten months in real time.

So once again thanks to Karumichan for making me get this chapter out. Thanks to everyone on theOtaku because they also encourage me (YokoBandit, Neko-san, Dan Felton the far away inspiration, all you guys rock) But mostly Karumichan.

Schools finally out and really what kept me from posting this chapter was that I was to lazy to write the duel scene of all things. But I got inspired one day so lucky you guys my brain wasn't shot from all those tests. So hopefully I'll write a little more now that I've got no school, no promises though. Cause I think that last I updated was in Oct but I'm not sure. Haha okay so enough with ranting let's get this party started things are happening and it's wild.

Also chapter is dedicated to Karumichan for FINALLY getting her driving permit. Geez only took you about two years right?

Duo


End file.
